


Chloe's Secret

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Family, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Michael is a Little Shit, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Ten-year-old Chloe Jane Decker had a secret, and it was a doozy. The only thing was… Chloe had no idea she had a secret.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Chloe Decker, Azrael & Ella Lopez, Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & John Decker, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Penelope Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 141





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe has a secret. AU of Deckerstar eventually.  
> Thanks to my co-author Tori for her encouragement, ideas and brilliant editing.  
> I hope you like this slightly different Deckerstar. Please let me know, I love to get your comments.

The Secret

Watching the little girl skip home from school, the angel felt a lump in her throat, knowing the scene that awaited her. 

Opening the door, “Mommy, Daddy. I’m home,” the child shouted. When she didn’t receive any answers, she walked into the living room. 

The floor ran with rivers of red emanating from the lifeless bodies of her parents. Standing over the bodies, looking horrified, was a giant of a man and a lady with wings. The angel had flown in to alert Lucifer when Chloe arrived. 

A scream seemed to echo around the room. Somewhere in Chloe’s mind she wondered who was making such a terrible noise, like it was being torn from the depths of a soul. She never realized it was the sound of her own scream being wrenched from her. 

“Azrael; take care of the child before you deliver the souls.” Lucifer demanded of the angel. “Lu, what shall I do?” She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a sad look, “What about your friend, Ella?” He queried.

Chloe finally stopped hearing the scream and brought her eyes to the angel in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. How desperately she wanted to talk but there was only silence. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

Chloe heard the tall man speak, “Child, I will find who did this abomination and serve my punishment on them.” She thought his eyes turned red but couldn’t be sure. 

“Does Father know yet, Rae-Rae?” Lucifer questioned his sister Azrael, calling her by her childhood nickname. Shaking her head, she replied. “He’s going to be furious that two of his creations were torn down and his miracle has been left alone.”

“Please get the child to wherever.” The tone was dismissive, and Chloe found herself wrapped in soft angel wings. 

Left alone, Lucifer surveyed the appalling crime scene. John and Penelope Decker lay on the floor of their beach bungalow, butchered for some unknown reason. The only cause Lucifer could envisage was the miracle that Azrael had just flown off with. 

But only Father, he and Rae-Rae were supposed to have known that. Oh, and Amenadiel his brother, as he was the one who’d performed the blessing. None of the other siblings knew precisely what that miracle was. 

“9-1-1. What’s the nature of your emergency?” The tinny sound of the police operator came over the phone. Lucifer changed his sultry British accent for a forced American one. 

“I’d like to report a murder, well murders. Please use this phone for the GPS co-ordinates. I have to fly.” Spluttering could be heard on the other end of the line.

“S…Sir what is your name? What address?” All that could be heard was a rustle of feathers; then a whoosh as though a breeze had passed over the phone. Then there was nothing but silence.

Ella’s Apartment

A small dark-haired Latino woman was dancing around the small kitchen to whatever music was blasting out of her headphones, when an angel popped into view. 

Placing a hand on her chest in shock, she shrieked then yelled, “Rae-Rae! Don’t do that to me! I could have had a heart attack.” She stops abruptly when she spots the small blonde child, with the most piecing cerulean eyes. Tracks from the earlier tears can still be seen, and Ella’s kind heart immediately goes out to her. 

The angel introduced Chloe to Ella and gave her a potted history of the events of earlier. Ella pulled Chloe into one of her special _Ella hugs,_ as everyone referred to them. 

Pulling back, Ella looked deeply into Chloe’s eyes and sensed deep trauma. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but again no words were forthcoming, and she looked back and forth between the two women, terrified. 

Feathers once again surround Chloe, and she felt calmer as her mind sees a beach as the ocean gently caresses the sand. In the background she can hear voices, but not the words.

Divinity was flowing from Azrael’s wings as they produced the soothing effect on the traumatized child. What she doesn’t know, is the effect this is having on Chloe’s miracle status. It’s been dormant from birth; but now, the wheels have been set in motion. Only time would tell what the full effect of this would be. 

Ella was quickly brought up to speed on the whole situation and she had agreed to look after Chloe for now. She had a therapist friend who might help and would be discreet. 

Crime Scene

The L.A.P.D. Forensic Team swarmed around the crime scene. Their usual forensic scientist, Ella Lopez, was on annual leave, so her replacement had the difficult job of assessing the scene. 

It was weird. The multiple injuries had been inflicted by an unusual-shaped instrument, unknown at present. 

Newly appointed Detective, Daniel Espinoza, prowled around the apartment looking for clues. He wanted to make his mark in the precinct and breaking this case might just do that. 

Making preliminary notes, Detective Espinoza wanted to be thorough. He didn’t want to miss anything of importance. The victims, John and Penelope Decker, were of some notice in this town of ‘hollyweirds’. John had been a private investigator; whereas his wife, Penelope, was an actress known for _The Vampire Queen_ movie franchise. They were, for the most part, a private couple; but not much else was known about their out-of-the-public lives. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a framed photograph showing the couple, a tall, elegant-looking man, and a small child in Penelope’s arms. He picked it up, turned it over and it simply said, “Godfather!” 

LUX

Lucifer had gone back to his newly acquired nightclub LUX, to inform his demon bodyguard what had occurred. He informed her he’d put a doctored photo into the house having rapidly pulled in a few of his devilish favors. 

“Who do you think is responsible?” Maze demanded as she paced back and forth in front of her boss, Lord, King, The Devil, all the while twirling her hell-forged blades menacingly. Dressed from head to toe in leather, but with a large amount of skin showing through the intricate lace-like pattern, she stopped close to Lucifer. Looking expectantly up at his face, she only saw confusion. 

“I don’t know, Mazikeen. It has all the markings of a supernatural event. I sensed a presence; ancient, and long-forgotten. But I could not decipher the ‘who’, or the ‘why’. 

”The only aspect that’s unusual is that they are the parents of a child who has been blessed by Father.” The last words of his sentence were laced with distaste and an unflattering sneer lingered on Lucifer’s lips. 

“Azrael has taken the child to her friend Ella, the human she saved as a child. In the meantime, I’ve arranged for documents stating we are the spawn’s godparents and the Decker’s have passed legal responsibility for the child over to us.

“Once back in The Silver City, Azrael is going to nose around to see if she can find anything out. Once the child is settled, I’ll be going to Hell to investigate further.” 

Maze looked at her King expectantly in the hopes that she may travel back to Hell as well. Lucifer soon dismissed that idea. “I need you to protect the small human, and her warder, while I’m gone.” Disgust flitted across the demons’ face, but she nodded her agreement. 

“You can manage LUX. I’m going to present myself to the LAPD as the missing Godparent. I have my phone if you need me. Oh, and Maze? Don’t drink all the profits while I’m gone!” He chuckled at his own joke. 

Crime Scene

Detective Espinoza watched the tall, well-dressed, arrogant-looking man walk up the sidewalk to the front door of the property. He recognized the man from the framed photograph. A sharp rap on the door heralded his arrival. 

Opening the door, his nose wrinkled at the smell of expensive cologne and his eyes took in the well-fitted Armani suit, as the tall man introduced himself. He took the proffered hand and shook it.

“Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” The smirk that accompanied the eloquent British accent had Daniel Espinoza thinking how much of an ass this guy was. _’This man is way out of his element here,’_ Daniel thought. 

“Detective Daniel Espinoza, how can I help you?” 

Thrusting papers into the detective’s hands, Lucifer stated plainly, “Just letting you know, my co-godparent has the child with her. Here is the necessary legal paperwork. Luckily, the child was already at Miss Lopez’s today.” 

He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He immediately tensed, but took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t used to being touched; outside of sexual activities, of course.

“Where do you think you’re going? How did you know about the murder?” The detective wanted answers and he didn’t trust this fellow at all. 

Exhaling softly, then immediately inhaling, Lucifer drew himself up to his full 6’ 3” height. This allowed him the advantage point of looking down on the detective who stood before him.

Straightening his cuffs, he replied, “I have friends in high places who knew I was John and Penelope’s close friend. They warned me so I could stop the child coming home to this scene”, he waved an elegant hand over the disarray before them. 

“We’ll need to talk to her,” Daniel said in a curt tone. This brusque manner gave Lucifer pause while thinking, _’No empathy from the LAPD then’._

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Lucifer replied, equally as curt. “She is in shock. When I told her about her parents, she lost the ability to speak. I have employed the best psychologist to help her. So, until such time as she has regained the ability to speak, no-one speaks to her but myself, Miss Lopez and _what was the name Azrael gave him? Oh yes,_ Dr. Linda Martin.” 

Having said that, Lucifer strode back out of the door towards his immaculate, shiny black, sporty Corvette, his pride and joy. Getting in, he set off to see Miss Lopez. 

“Dick,” Daniel spoke into thin air. He’d have to go through legal channels now. He grimaced as he hated dealing with lawyers and he could now add this Lucifer _bloody_ Morningstar to the mix. Well, he would now have to research him and teach that prick some manners. 

Ella Lopez’s Apartment 

Chloe had fallen asleep curled up in a ball, in the middle of the sofa. She had been wrapped in a pink snuggie; and a small purple soft toy was squashed in her arms. Lucifer looked over at the child and huffed out a laugh when he saw the soft toy was a …Devil. 

Enlightening Miss Lopez on the details that had been given to the LAPD, he passed her a copy of the legal documents. 

“Your sister told me what happened to Chloe’s parents and what she saw. No wonder her speech has been taken away.” Ella almost whimpered at the thought of the trauma the little girl had dealt with. 

“Rae-Rae told me she was taking their souls to heaven; they should be at peace now.” Lucifer snorted, “They’ll be bored to bits. It’s a dull, uninteresting place.” Ella gave him a disappointed look. “It’s your home Lucifer.” As a good Catholic girl, she knew he was an angel, albeit a fallen one. 

“Never. It was never my home; neither was Hell. My home is here in L.A.” Lucifer vehemently stated. 

Chloe stirred, and both the adults turned to look at her. One expression held a loving look, while the other held confusion. He felt something, a strange connection. One could say he felt almost _pulled_ to her.

He wasn’t sure what it was. The child opened her eyes and looked straight at him. _“Why were they killed?”_ Even though he knew her mouth had remained closed, he heard the words loud and clear. 

He shook his head trying to think clearly, shrugging his shoulders as if answering, _‘I’m not sure’_. Again he heard her voice, plain and simple, as if she’d vocalized it, _“Can you tell me why? Please.”_

“How are you doing that?” Ella stared at Lucifer wondering what he was asking Chloe as she hadn’t moved. 

“Lucifer, what do you mean? Chloe hasn’t uttered a word.” 

Turning to Ella, he pondered a moment then said, “I think she has some sort of telepathic ability. Either that or she’s praying to me. But she didn’t say my name. Prayers need that.” 

Bending his long legs, so that he was almost kneeling on the floor in front of the child, the pull was like a reaction between magnets of opposite poles. The nearer he got to her; the stronger the reaction. This vexed, yet slightly scared him; giving him pause to think, _’The Devil… scared? Never’_. He scoffed slightly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know the answer at the moment, but you have my word I will do all I can to find the answer.” Chloe could hear the truth in his statement, and he affirmed this by adding, “My word is my bond.” 

“How are you conversing with me?” Chloe watched his lips as he spoke, but she heard the question in her mind as well as all his other questions that hadn’t been spoken. _“Is my Father behind this? Why do I feel this strange feeling around the child?”_

She answered him just by thinking. _“I just think the answer and you seem to be able to hear it. Who is your Father? When you’re near me I feel something, but I don’t know what it is.”_

“Well Ella, it seems the child and I have a connection; I can hear what she’s thinking, and she can hear me.” Ella looked stunned, “Can you hear me Chloe?” thought Ella. 

No response, Ella was gutted. “It doesn’t work for me,” she said despondently. 

“Bedtime, Chloe,” Putting her arm around the child, Ella showed her to the guest room. Chloe went willingly, clutching the plush stuff toy Devil.

_“Night, Lucifer.”_ He felt a strange tug in the region of his chest, when he heard that. He thought his goodnight wishes for her to know. 

As he waited for Ella to return, he prayed to Azrael. Lucifer gave his sister the details but failed to mention the _pull_ and he wasn’t sure why. He wanted to her to see is she could ask around in the Silver City. 


	2. Lucifer Gets a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of her parents death, Chloe tries to deal with it in her own way.  
> Lucifer gets a shock and surprise.  
> Linda tries to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm really sorry this is late in being posted but traumas of the real world got in the way yesterday and Tori reminded me this morning.   
> Traumas still ongoing but I've got my head around it more, so if I miss dates please forgive me.  
> Thanks to Tori for all her support and help with my writing, she is my partner in crime.  
> Anyway enough doom and gloom, I'm going to post 2 chapters today to say sorry.

Seated at his desk, in the middle of the Precinct bullpen, Daniel “Dan” Espinoza leaned back in his chair, stared at the computer in front of him and sighed. The double homicide of the Decker’s had him stumped. There was still nothing… no witnesses, no clues, no fingerprints, and no murder weapon. 

He was still trying to get a warrant to interview the child, but he was being stonewalled by all the judges he tried. Little did he know that Lucifer was calling in favors owed to him all over town. 

A ping from his computer brought his attention back to the present away from his musings. Flashing on the screen was the background search on one Lucifer Morningstar. 

Recent acquisition of prime real estate had been converted into a high-end nightclub, which seemed far too clean to be believable. Apparent billionaire playboy’s records only went back five years. Records further showed he had multiple properties throughout L.A. and around the world. All in a price-range that was well beyond normal citizen’s purse strings. Clean record. Not even so much as a speeding ticket, despite his flashy sports car. 

Records went on to document his established friendship with Penelope and John Decker and the church records gave credence to his official godparent status. Everything was kosher; almost too perfect for Dan’s liking. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery if it killed him!

Ella’s Apartment

Dr. Linda Martin, a diminutive blonde woman, with a bubbly personality, who was a brilliant psychologist, sat opposite the young girl. Linda studied the child, looking at her sympathetically, unable to comprehend the depth of the trauma significant enough to cause Psychogenic Dysphonia. 

Linda spoke gently to Chloe as she explained why she had lost her voice and how she was going to help bring it back. Needing specialist information to help the child, for now she just talked about Ella, the apartment and Lucifer. 

At the mention of the Devil’s name, Chloe sat up straighter and looked around to see if he was there. Disappointment etched her features when realizing he wasn’t present. 

Halfway through the session, Lucifer walked into the apartment, fiddling with his cuffs like he always did. It was a nervous habit, one of two ‘tells’ he had. When he was extremely agitated, he fussed with the cuffs of his shirt. When he was conflicted, he would twist the black stone ring adorning the middle finger of his right hand. 

Before Lucifer was even through the door, his mind was accosted by questions only he could hear. “Why did you leave? Don’t you like me? Where are mommy and daddy?” 

Perching his lean body on the seat next to the child, he took a deep breath before answering. “I don’t live here. I live in the penthouse of the building that houses my nightclub LUX. You seem agreeable enough for a spawn.” Interrupted by the enquiring voice in his head, “What’s a spawn? It doesn’t sound nice.” 

Huffing in exasperation, he explained. “It means offspring, progeny, or young.” Understanding spread across her young face. “As for your parents, my sister took them to The Silver City; or heaven; as you might know it.” He shuddered as he said this last part. 

“What on earth have I just witnessed?” Linda enquired from the edge of her seat.

Ah,” Lucifer looked at the therapist. “It seems that the urchin can speak to me telepathically.” He didn’t like the look the good doctor was giving him. 

“Is there anything else you haven’t told me?” Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably as he did not lie; but he didn’t want to voice the feeling emanating from the child. “Nothing I understand.” He left this as an ambiguous reply. Luckily the good doctor didn’t pick up on this. He wanted to understand it more before discussing it. 

“I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!” Chloe shouted at him as her eyes shot him a heated glare.

This shouted statement rang through his head just as if she’d done it right next to his ear. Shock was the overriding emotion followed by one he could not put a name on, but it made his stomach twist in knots as his heart raced faster. 

He watched the child’s face twisting into grief, betrayal, and distress, as tears poured from the deep blue eyes, coating the lashes like drops of rain. Lucifer’s heart lurched as he thought, _’Oh, my dad, what am I to do?’_

Unable to cope with the intense outpouring of emotion, he did the only thing he thought might stop it. He looked down at the distraught face looking up at him.

“Alright,” he agreed. He was as shocked as the child when he said it. 

"What have you just agreed to?" demanded the therapist, looking somewhat shocked Lucifer explained what had just occurred, not believing the outcome himself. 

Almost at once, he had this snotty, wet-faced, sticky spawn on his lap, two little arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you,” was on repeat in his mind. 

“Lucifer!” The two adult females said simultaneously in horror. “You can’t have a child living with you at the penthouse!” Linda looked at all three people as she spoke. Her glance went from Lucifer, to Chloe, to Ella then back to Lucifer. Chloe was giving an irritated look at the woman and a pleading glance at Lucifer. 

“How about if Miss Lopez moves in too? I’ve two guest rooms, decorated to the highest quality.” Ella’s face lit up at Lucifer’s invitation. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to see the penthouse at LUX.” A shit-eating grin stretched across Lucifer’s face, as he smugly applauded himself, for coming up with that solution. 

“What about your lifestyle; Lucifer. Surely that should enter into the equation?” Linda stated the obvious, by reminding him of his playboy ways simply by her tone.

“I’ll manage. The rooms can be soundproofed.” Linda scoffed in disbelief at Lucifer’s comment. 

Choosing to ignore the derision in Linda’s voice, he was already on the phone planning for a removal van to pick up Ella’s belongings that afternoon. Hearing this, Ella started running around like a headless chicken, trying to sort her stuff out.

Lucifer laughed at her antics as he said, “The removal firm is already organized and will pack your things for you.” 

When Lucifer wanted something done, it was done posthaste. 

Linda agreed to carry on Chloe’s sessions at the penthouse and helped the little girl pack her meagre belongings. The Devil toy never left the little girl’s arms. Tucking a blanket around her legs when she was seated in Lucifer’s Corvette, Linda bade the pair goodbye, promising to visit the next day. 

Ella was joining them later when her apartment was all packed to her exacting specifications. Lucifer pitied the poor removal men. He knew just how precise the L.A.P.D.’s senior forensic scientist was. 

The Penthouse high atop LUX…

Parking the Corvette in his allotted spot, he carried the now sleeping child into the elevator. 

Once the doors opened onto the penthouse floor, Lucifer strode to the guest bedroom and placed the child onto the newly acquired bed. He’d managed to get it furnished in the time it took him from making the decision for her to move in, to his getting her there. 

Her beautiful blonde hair flowed over the silk pillowslip. She looked so small and peaceful. There was that tug again. Frowning, Lucifer knew he needed answers. When everything was settled, he was going to be paying a visit to Hell. 

Sitting by his bar, a bottle of top-shelf whiskey near at hand, Lucifer filled his tumbler to the rim. Taking a deep draw, he felt the burn at the back of his throat and it calmed him. It was something so familiar; so needed. Such a pity there would be no buzz, due to his celestial metabolism.

His peaceful contemplation was soon disrupted by a chirpy, “Lucifer.”

“Hello, Miss Lopez. Care to join me for a drink?” he replied.

“Any brightly colored cocktail will do for me, please” Ella replied excitedly.

Ella watched as ingredients were placed in the cocktail shaker. Using just one hand, Lucifer shook the mix then poured the liquid into a martini glass and added a jaunty umbrella, all while continuing to drink his whiskey. 

Drinking the brightly colored concoction, Ella sighed, “Do you think she knows anything?” Unable to keep the concern off his face, Lucifer responded, “I’m not sure. She only communicates to me telepathically. Unfortunately, my experience with human spawn is limited.” 

“I’m going to pop down to Hell once she’s settled in.” As unusual as this statement was, had it been anyone else he’d said it to; Ella knew his statement to be true.

Early on in their friendship, Lucifer had inadvertently shown his Devil Face to her. Luckily, for her, as a scientist, she was more curious rather than afraid. It had helped that Ella had known his sister was an angel since her own childhood.

Ranting at his Father for throwing him into Hell, Lucifer had made a lasting friendship and would protect the small woman with his life. He treated her like she was a sister, and she was fine with that. Somehow his Devilish ‘mojo’ didn’t fully pull her to desire him, for which he was truly thankful. 

Once Ella had the grand tour, oohing and aahing in all the right places, causing a wide grin on Lucifer’s face, she retired to her room. The room had been decorated in bright colors to match the scientist’s effervescent nature and she loved it. 

Alone at last, Lucifer showered and dressed in his silk PJ bottoms. Slipping into his decadently luxurious red silk matching robe, he tied the sash then went back to the bar. Pouring another large tumbler of his favorite whiskey, he stretched out on the Italian leather couch. 

Contemplating the events of the day, he made a mental list of the important questions needing immediate answers.

 _1) Who/what was the presence he’d felt?_  


_2) Why were the Decker’s the target?_  


_3) Did Father know anything?_  


_4) What was his connection with the child?_  


_5) What was Chloe’s miracle status and how did it manifest itself?_

Placing his bare feet on the cold floor, he was about to stand when he was overwhelmed with foreboding and a voice screaming, _What do you want?_

Chloe… he ran to the child’s room. Eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was quickly assessing the situation. He saw a faint outline of a being, not of earth, heaven, or hell, hovering over the child. Shaking with sheer terror, Chloe’s beautiful eyes were as wide as saucers, unfocused by tears pooling, ready to escape their confines. 

Lucifer roared and his eyes flashed crimson with flames dancing around the edges of his irises. The entity shimmered then vanished into nothing. 

Scooping up the child in a most unlikely Devilish reaction, he pulled her close to him whispering in her ear, “It’s gone. It’s gone,” not only trying to placate the shaking child, but himself as well. 

Ella burst into the room having heard Lucifer roar. “What’s happened?” she demanded to know. Lucifer looked at her, a stunned expression still on his features as he replied, “Something was here. I just don’t know what. 

“I want you both to sleep in my bed tonight.” Ella just gawked at him, “I don’t think that’s appropriate Lucifer.” His voice had a growl in it when he spoke as he shook his head, “No, No. You and the child. I’ll take the couch; I want to be able to protect you both.” 

Once Ella and Chloe were settled in the Devil’s large custom-built bed, Lucifer paced the floor, praying not only to Azrael but Amenadiel as well, such was his anxiety about the recent visitation. 

Almost instantly Lucifer’s eldest brother stood proudly by the Assyrian stone columns adjacent to Lucifer’s magnificent bedroom. A moment later his younger sister and Ella’s friend landed by her brother. 

“What do you want Lucifer? What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?” Trust his older brother to ask the arrogant question. Flashing red eyes at his brother, he equally as arrogantly replied, “Not my mess this time, Brother. It’s partly yours.”

Casting his eyes towards his luxurious bed; Lucifer continued to stare at his brother. A frown graced the face of the handsome black angel with grey wings, which he quickly furled, “Why mine?” 

“Do you remember when Father asked you to bless a couple about 10 years ago?” Puzzled, Amenadiel answered Lucifer’s question, “Yes.”

Walking to the sleeping child, Lucifer looked carefully over to the two angels as he whispered, “This child is the result of that blessing.” 

Looking angrily between Lucifer and the child, Amenadiel blurted, “Why is she here?” He couldn’t imagine why the child and the small brunette woman were sleeping in his brother’s boudoir.

Azrael butted in before tempers exploded, “Her parents were murdered this afternoon. Lucifer had sensed a presence and tried to follow the trail.” At this Amenadiel relaxed somewhat, but responded with the accusation, “Why didn’t you catch them?” 

Lucifer looked upset. “They were dead when I got there. Azrael had just arrived and quickly informed me of their details before the child came home.” Shuffling his feet, as if in anguish at relating these facts, he remembered, “There was a presence, an ancient one; I’ve not felt it for many eons.” 

Raising his face to look at his brother directly with concern written all over it, “There was another encounter tonight in the child’s room. The same presence, I caught a fleeting glimpse this time. Quite possibly a creature neither of Heaven nor Hell.”

A shocked look passed over the other two angels; Azrael was the first to respond, “Surely you don’t mean a fairy?” 

“Fairy, Fae, whatever you want to call them; they’re dangerous to a child. They have been known to carry off children and leave a changeling in their place.” 

Lucifer shuddered, even though he detested children, he didn’t want this one taken. Fairies could be kind or cruel and evil, the latter, something he’d been falsely accused of many times but there were proven facts about fairies. 

“What do you think they want with the child, Lucifer?” Azrael appeared as concerned as he was. “I’m not sure, but I want Amenadiel to try and find out about the spawn’s miracle status, as this might give us some clue. They can stay here until I can get Maze set up in the room with the little urchin.” It was noticed by his siblings how he looked at the child fondly! 

Just then, a very unladylike snort came from the bed. It caused the group to turn and stare. The noise was coming from the child! Lucifer guffawed quietly and murmured, “Like an Albanian field wench I once knew.” He really found this amusing; liking the child a little better for this trait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the next chapter.


	3. Chloe's Eighteenth birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally gets to interrogate Chloe with Lucifer's lawyer one Charlotte Richards, it doesn't go well for him.  
> Ella finds something interesting in Penelope Decker's autopsy.  
> Big time jump  
> Chloe's birthday.  
> Another attack.   
> Feelings are spoken and Lucifer runs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is todays bonus chapter as an apology for not posting yesterday. My mind was on other personal things.  
> Thank you Tori for all your support, I couldn't do it without you.  
> For everyone that has commented or sent kudos I thank you, I love getting the notifications, I will try to reply but at the moment my life is quite hard. I'm sure if I don't reply Tori will.

Chapter 3

No further incidents had occurred, but Lucifer had taken precautions against fairies regardless. Chloe now wore a beautiful silver necklace shaped like a pair of wings; an iron beam had been placed across the ceiling of the child’s bedroom, which Maze now slept in too; much to her disgust.

In Lucifer’s vast library, he’d recalled seeing a book on folklore and discovered fairies vulnerability to silver and iron. Just to be on the safe side, a pile of sugar was placed at the bedside, for the fairies to stop and count each grain. 

There were a few things remaining that still puzzled him.

1\. _Why was the child special, to the Fae and to Father?_  


2\. _What was the pull he felt towards the child?_  


3\. _Why were her parents killed?_

Linda had worked tirelessly with Chloe who was beginning to finally relax around the adults in her new environment. So much so, that one day Ella was playing cards with her, ‘Snap’ to be exact, and instead of just slapping her hand on the cards to indicate a pair, she shouted, “SNAP!” out loud. Everyone turned and looked stunned; but Chloe just laughed. Lucifer thought the child’s laughter was the most beautiful thing he’d heard and felt choked up by a big lump of emotion in his throat.

L.A.P.D.

Finally, Detective Daniel Espinoza had his warrant in front of him. He could now talk to the child – Chloe Jane Decker.

The meeting had been arranged with Dr. Linda Martin accompanying Chloe and legal representation by Charlotte Richards, Esq., the best attorney in town according to Lucifer. The meeting was held in a child-friendly interview room, not one of the usual stark rooms.

Lucifer couldn’t help thinking how terrified Chloe looked as he watched her through the 2-way mirror. He really wanted to be in the room with her, but Charlotte had vetoed this. He didn’t understand why he felt that way until he heard, “Lucifer, where are you?” in his head.

Chloe hadn’t been using this connection much recently, but his heartbeat rapidly sped up on hearing her trembling voice, realizing he felt something new for the child, but unable to name it. He wouldn’t be able to name it for a few years.

The interview didn’t go well for the detective. It appeared the child didn’t know anything, nor had she seen anything. When asked about Lucifer, she just said, “He’s my godfather.” She didn’t understand why, but she had a bad feeling about the cop asking the questions. Actually, it was Lucifer projecting his feelings through their connection.

Charlotte Richards closed her briefcase with a snap. Smoothly pushing her chair back, even standing, she managed to look down on the frustrated Detective, even when he stood up. She was a formidable sight when she needed to be, especially when intimidating dickish Detectives. 

“This interview is over.” It was said vehemently and brokered no challenge, however much Dan sputtered trying to focus enough to form a coherent sentence. The group walked out leaving Detective Espinoza to wonder just how he had lost control of the room so quickly and easily. 

Ella was back at work and spotted Lucifer’s tall, elegant figure walking across the bullpen. She ran over to give him a hug, laughing as he cringed away, brushing the creases out of his impeccable Armani suit. Chloe and Linda got hugs too.

Once this was over, Ella spoke in a hushed tone, “I’ve some interesting news.” Then, speaking up so her colleagues could hear, she continued, “Let’s go for lunch. You’re paying, Lucifer.” This brought a soft chuckle from Linda and a huff of protest from Lucifer, but not really meaning it.

They congregated at a little diner not far from the precinct where Ella often frequented, and she chatted away in Spanish to the owner.

”Hola Héctor, Estos son mis amigos Lucifer, Chloe y Linda. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuáles son los especiales para hoy? _Hello Hector, these are my friends Lucifer, Chloe, and Linda. How are you? What are the specials today?_

The food was ordered, and Ella looked around to make sure they would not be overheard. Linda was keeping Chloe occupied so Lucifer and Ella could talk privately. 

“I’ve just seen the autopsy results on the Decker’s.” Lucifer’s interest was piqued now. Ella wouldn’t be telling him this if there wasn’t something out of the ordinary noted in the report.

“John Decker’s COD was exsanguination from a stab wound to the heart, he died almost instantly. But Penelope Decker’s COD is most unusual. Her DNA is – well, I don’t know what it _is_ per se, I definitely know this. It’s not human. This was not the only difference. On her back were spaces, or markings, as if something would be stored there!” 

“Would it be possible for me to see the body, Miss Lopez?” Multiple thoughts were running through his mind, but in order to confirm his suspicions, he really needed to see the body.

“What does this mean for Chloe, Lucifer?” Ella’s quietly posed question interrupted Lucifer’s thoughts. Her query inadvertently created the next thing they needed to worry about 

This brought Lucifer up short as anxiety flowed through him. Was what Ella had seen on Penelope’s back the reason why the fairy had tried to snatch Chloe? Trying to remember his folklore about fairies, he vaguely remembered reading that if a fairy and human had a child, the child would, in all probability, take the DNA from the human and therefore be human.

Then he remembered Chloe’s parents had been blessed by his Father. Was this what they wanted? Was this the ‘what’ that was so special about her? Hopefully his righteous, older brother would find, or have, some answers. 

Thanking Ella for this insider knowledge, he returned his attentions to the child. She was laughing at something Dr. Linda had said. Her blue eyes shone with glee. Sensing his gaze on her, these same eyes turned to peruse Lucifer’s face and the light diminished from them.

Chloe watched his eyes and face as she asked him, in her special way, “What’s wrong?” Shaking his head, he replied, “Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, Darling.” She smiled at Lucifer and returned her attention to Dr. Linda and Miss Ella.

Ella needed to make her way back to the precinct, so she waved and shouted, “Smell you later,” a phrase picked up from her angel bestie Azrael. This caused Chloe to chuckle. “Smell you later,” she repeated and grinned, looking incredibly pleased with herself. 

Lucifer drove his Corvette, music blaring pop. He inwardly cringed at it, but Chloe loved it, singing at the top of her voice and somehow, he realized he now did everything to please the child. 

_’When was the last time he’d entertained in the penthouse’?_ He wondered. _Was he now taking on a parental role?_ These thoughts caused Lucifer to shudder, but as he looked at Chloe now, with her hair flapping around her pretty face, not a care in the world, he realized she was so different from the child he first met. Maybe Father was testing him. 

Seven year later

Chloe sat in her dressing room looking in the mirror. She was going to be eighteen next week. Lucifer, her godfather, had wanted to throw her a party at LUX _with_ alcohol. Ella and Linda had forbidden it; even though Lucifer had argued he was British, and alcohol is allowed at eighteen.

They just looked at him as if to say _’clearly you must be joking’_ ; but went on to say, “We’re in L.A., not England. Here we follow L.A. law”, and effectively put their foot down. Lucifer just grunted his vehement disapproval and huffed indignantly. 

Looking back over the last seven years since her parents had been brutally murdered, the case had gone cold. The detective leading the investigation was a _douche_ , Lucifer’s word. The detective was a _complete dullard_ , also her godfather’s words, because he had not managed to fathom out who had committed the murders or why.

Even Lucifer’s brother Amenadiel, and his sister Azrael, had searched The Silver City for clues. Unfortunately, their Father, God, was most unhelpful in their endeavours for some unknown reason.

Protective was an understatement when it came to her godfather. He vetted all her friends, although these were few and far between. She had a serious trust issue. She rarely used her special gift to talk to Lucifer now. However, she always felt weird when near him of late. It was a ‘good weird’, but still weird nonetheless.

Trying to explain it to Linda, who was now more of a friend than therapist, Chloe found it almost impossible. She couldn’t bring herself to talk about these different feelings with her lovely friend. It would be too embarrassing! 

After puberty, she’d found it harder to be close to him. The feelings he stirred in her were not normal so she kept them close to her heart, not wanting to share them with anyone, as they felt precious.

If he realized what she felt, he never asked her. She would have been mortified if he had. He never seemed to have a girlfriend which Chloe thought was unusual as both women and men loved him, fawned over him all the time. Chloe had rolled her eyes so many times they almost automatically rolled when he was in the room. 

What Lucifer felt, had been inappropriate earlier and he’d dampened these feelings, especially around Chloe. Their connection appeared to include feelings and recently, he’d become acutely aware of her arousal when he walked into the room. He wasn’t sure what he felt but he didn’t want to hurt Chloe. He didn’t “do” relationships as a rule. 

Ella was in full party organization mode. She had formed a close friendship with Chloe’s demon protector Maze, well as close as one can get to a demon and Maze, while standoffish at times enjoyed Ella’s quirky side. 

From a few weeks after moving into the penthouse, Maze had taken it upon herself to teach Chloe the art of fighting like a demon with her Hell-forged blades. This was a secret that Lucifer had no control over, but he would next week. For her birthday, they were going to put on a spectacular show. 

The day of the party Chloe woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Jumping out of bed, wearing only one of her godfather shirts, she always felt safe and loved if she could smell his scent around her. Running into the kitchen she skidded to a stop, Lucifer was bare chested with just his low-slung silk PJ’s adorning his lower half. He was singing to himself, totally unaware of her presence. 

She whispered, “Lucifer!” Startling him, he whipped round, frying pan held almost like a weapon. This made her laugh and think of the scene from one of her favorite films _Tangled_ , where Eugene was fighting off the army with just a frying pan.

Lucifer’s eyes bulged when he saw what she was wearing and how long her legs had become. _oh dear dad!_ was the immediate thought that crossed his mind. The pull was even stronger today. He shut his eyes and thought about his smug brother, before he made a dash to get a robe to cover her up in.

He felt Chloe’s confusion in his mind, wondering if she had done something wrong. “You’re growing into a fine young lady. Happy eighteenth, child.” This seemed a trifle forced, but Lucifer didn’t know what else to do or say.

Slightly mollified, Chloe smiled her thanks and threw her arms around him. He instantly tensed. Trying to work out what was wrong; Chloe asked if she could have some bacon. Relaxing at being able to push away, he replied, “Of course,” as he thought to himself, _’I need to talk to Linda’_. 

After a strained breakfast, Chloe felt like crying. Why was he acting like this? It was ruining her birthday. 

Changing into jeans and a navy silk blouse with tiny stars dotted all over, Chloe sneaked out to check if Lucifer was around. Finding the room empty, she snuck out, needing to clear her head. Taking the elevator to the parking garage meant she could bypass Maze and the staff in LUX and get out onto the main street. 

A Breath of Fresh Air

After walking for a good half-hour, she felt somewhat clear-headed and decided to go back to LUX. Unfortunately, she realized she had no idea where she was. 

Starting back the way she came, a feeling of anxiety washed over her causing her blood to feel as if ice dripped in her veins. Something was terribly wrong. Looking around, she felt she was being watched; not in a Lucifer protective way, but in a malevolent manner.

Fingering the silver chain and wings she always wore; she spoke in her head. “Lucifer, I’m in trouble. I don’t know where I am, but I’m being followed. I can’t see who. Please come and get me, I’m frightened.”

Lucifer was organizing everything for the upcoming party, thinking Chloe was still upstairs in her room. So, it shocked him when he heard her voice and a feeling of dread slid down his spine, knotting in his gut. Placing his hands together he prayed to his siblings for help. Seeing his hands together, alerted Maze and she was immediately by her King’s side, awaiting his instructions.

Within seconds, the rescue party was in the air. Lucifer carried Maze; flying through the atmosphere out of sight of the humans below. Lucifer continued to follow the voice in his head.

Chloe was walking fast now as she kept a running commentary with Lucifer. When she tried to turn a corner, she felt a cold sensation wrapping round her legs working its way up her body. Screams could be heard this time; not only by Lucifer, but by the other angels as well. Chloe was manifesting her thoughts to all the celestials and they could feel her terror. 

Swooping down like an eagle pinpointing its prey in a dark alley, Lucifer dropped Maze the few feet to the ground while he grabbed Chloe and played tug of war with the invisible adversary. 

Maze hadn’t been idle. She had found a tub of salt outside the back door of a restaurant and was throwing it so as to form a circle around Lucifer’s feet. All of a sudden, the cold feeling slithered down Chloe’s legs.

Lucifer fell backwards onto his backside, pulling Chloe with him. She landed in his lap when the force he’d been pulling at vanished. Both felt such an intoxicating sensation surrounding them when they were sat in this position; it couldn’t be denied.

Looking over at the salt the dark shadow was crouching over, a gross looking finger was counting the individual grains. See-through gossamer wings could just be made out in the darkness.

Lucifer spoke in a low voice to Maze, “If we move now, it can’t move until it has counted all the grains. Quickly pour the whole tub on the ground. We need to get away. Now!” 

Back at home

Congregating back at the Penthouse, Linda and Ella were there to meet the rescue group, having been called by Amenadiel on the flight back. They both rushed straight to wrap Chloe in a relief-filled hug. 

All three women and an angel were sobbing, loud and forceful. For once, all were unable to converse apart from some hiccupping breaths. The first to find her voice was Azrael, “Why is a fairy after Chloe?” 

The brothers and Maze looked on in confusion. This group of crying women was beyond their comprehension. 

“Lucifer, I need you” Chloe spoke directly to his mind. This time the others didn’t hear her. She’d concentrated on directing the message to her godfather. He raised his head and there was a strange look that passed over his face. Chloe shuddered, not understanding what was happening. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer beckoned her over to him. He’d never been so terrified of losing someone ever. He was the King of Hell. He should _not_ feel like this. Taking her by her shoulders, he steered her towards the balcony needing privacy. Her heart was racing trying to make its way out of her chest into her throat. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” Chloe looked up at him through thick lashes, still wet with tears. _’Oh! My! Dad!’_ he thought. Looking at this image of perfection, he shook himself, remembering she was only 18. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said, his voice shaking. “You terrified the hell out of me by running away like that!” He was terse with his statement, trying to distance himself from this siren. “What were you thinking?” Chloe could tell he was barely containing his rage; his eyes were flickering flames. No longer the beautiful coffee-colored irises; his eyes were rimmed with orange flames. 

“I was upset with you. It’s my birthday and you can hardly look at me.” The plaintive reply stabbed straight at his heart. _’what on earth am I going to do’?_ He thought. 

Taking her in a tight embrace, he whispered, “It’s not you. It’s me. I’m your godfather and older than time itself. You do things to me that I can barely control. I need to get away from you for a while.” It broke his heart to do this, but it was needed. 

“I’m going after the fairies, to stop them coming after you.” He stated clearly.

“No-o-o,” Chloe cried. “You can’t leave me. Not today!” She felt as if her whole world was collapsing. She loved him; it struck her like a crossbow to the heart. Her legs went out from under her. It was only because he still had his arms around her that she wasn’t in a puddle on the floor at his feet. 

“It’s the only way I know I can keep you safe; not only from the evil ones, but also from me.” Feeling dreadful, at leaving his darling girl, knowing now, that what he felt for her was not a godfather feeling. 

“Please don’t go,” Chloe was begging him now. “I…I love you.” Tears ran afresh down her cheeks.

“As do I,” he choked the words out as a lump formed in his throat. “I have to leave.” Caressing her cheek with his roughened hand, he unfurled his wings and took off into the night. 

As he flew, he prayed to his siblings, letting them in on his plans, asking them to organize Ella and Linda to take care of Chloe. He arranged for Maze to protect Chloe with her life.


	4. Trip To England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wanted to go to research experts on fairy lore and England had some of the best. Fairies were known to be dangerous, easily offended, and had the ability to manipulate people. They could also be vengeful and on occasion, homicidal and should be avoided at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo he's come to visit me in England, oh and Sherlock Holmes. Fairies were allegedly found not far from where I live, The Cottingley Fairies  
> Lucifer needs answers.  
> Thanks Tori for your constant help.

Flying to England

What Lucifer didn’t understand was why they killed Chloe’s parents and why they wanted his goddaughter.

It broke his heart to be away from her, but not only did he want to unravel her mystery; the feelings that coursed through his veins made him aware that he needed the distance he’d put between them.

The more he found out, the more puzzled he became. One day while searching through some long-forgotten book; he came across an interesting bit of information. If you gave a gift to a fairy and said thank you, they might feel you owed them, and they could demand your firstborn. This piqued his interest.

Now that Lucifer had some information to work on, he decided to go see his friend Sherlock Holmes, the internationally renowned Detective. He’d helped Lucifer on a few cases and Lucifer had returned the favor many times and had more than a few raucous parties, which neither man cared to remember.

Lucifer told him the whole story about Chloe, her parents, and Penelope Decker’s strange DNA.

Sherlock asked to see the autopsy report, which Lucifer has managed to charm out of Miss Lopez, saying he needed it to help Chloe.

Pacing the front room at 221-B Baker Street, after having read the report, Holmes was now muttering around the end of the pipe angled out of the corner of his mouth, something about Cottingley Fairies.

In 1917, two cousins near Bradford photographed some fairies. Much speculation surrounded the photographs, but Sherlock had deduced that although the photographs were fake; there had definitely been something in the garden that day.

Rifling through mounds of paperwork, Lucifer groaned. He hated paperwork, but Sherlock appeared to thrive on it.

“Ah ha! I’ve found it!” Sounding extremely pleased with himself, Sherlock waved the paper at Lucifer. “OK, I’ll bite. What have you found?” Curiosity laced Lucifer’s words.

”One of the experts I liaised when investigating the photographs, told me about an incident he’d been involved with.

”A couple he consulted for, had an odd encounter with a beautiful woman, who had an ethereal air about her. She was offering gifts to passers-by. The client thought it a tad bit odd, but took the gift and said, “Thank you.”

”Later that evening, while at home, the husband felt a presence and saw a black shadow that started wrapping its arms around his legs. From the back of the being, small wing-like structures jutted out.”

Sherlock paused in his story to draw deeply on his pipe. The bit of information he’d just dropped caused Lucifer’s ears to perk up at this bit of the tale. It sounded like the being that had attacked Chloe in the alley!

Blowing out a puff of smoke, Sherlock continued with the story, picking up where he’d left off. “The man’s wife loved the supernatural and realized they were dealing with a malicious fairy. She had the good sense to get hold of an iron bar and struck the fairy.

”The iron burnt the fairy’s skin, which then caused the fae to release its hold of the husband. To be on the safe side, salt was thrown on the fairy. This rid the pair of the malevolent being, who was never to be seen again.

”However, where the iron had burnt the skin of the fairy, remnants of skin were left on the husband’s leg. I was able to obtain a sample of DNA.”

The paper Sherlock had been waving, contained the DNA result. Sherlock compared this with the sample of Penelope’s DNA Lucifer had sent over. A look of shock passed of his face. This was someone related to Penelope!

_Penelope had, at one time in her life, been a fairy!_

Now all Lucifer had to do, was discover why the fairies wanted Chloe as she would be human, albeit a miracle from his Father.

Flying back to L.A., the feel of the air rippling over his wings soothed Lucifer. It gave him time to think. He decided that he would move into one of his beachfront properties. He would stay away from Chloe, while trying to discover what the fairies wanted.

He had come to the realization that he loved her and it frightened him. The plea from Chloe before he left had all but devastated him. How could she love him? He was the Devil; a monster?

At the Penthouse

Chloe was distraught when Lucifer left. She’d pleaded for him to stay and told him she loved him, and he still left after he had reciprocated with, “As do I.”

Flinging herself on his bed, clutching his sheet in her fist and his pillow against her body, his scent filled her head.

Ella and Linda sat either side of the almost hysterical woman, uttering consoling words, however getting no response. They tried to ascertain why Lucifer had suddenly left. Chloe was inconsolable. As a result of his leaving, she lost her voice to shock for a second time.

Once again Linda’s therapy sessions helped Chloe regain her voice. However, this time though, his leaving affected her spirit. It seemed to have disappeared just as Lucifer did.

Chloe tried speaking to Lucifer in her special way, but was getting no response. Was he out of range? What she didn’t know was, Lucifer was blocking the connection using all angelic powers at his disposal.

Occasionally though, he did feel the strongest of those feelings come through. These were usually extremely distressed and always brought Lucifer to his knees. He couldn’t stop thinking, _’How could she feel this for me? Me! I’m the Devil’?_

These strongest feelings that managed to bring Lucifer to his knees were when she would have erotic dreams, imagining their sexual encounters. Chloe actually mostly got his anatomy true to life in her dreams. He didn’t know she’d once seen him naked in the shower.

He’d been thinking about himself and she had connected to him in her mind, but hadn’t told him. When he got these thoughts, he had to spend some time alone in order to relieve the tension, but it never quite managed to fulfil his need for Chloe.

Lucifer was becoming increasingly more aware of just how much he was beginning to _realize he needed to succumb to that need to sate himself with and in Chloe._

__

After a particularly explicit fantasy, Lucifer prayed to Amenadiel and Azrael. He needed information from heaven where he was no longer welcome. He knew fae’s existed as far back as King Arthur’s time, if not farther. This same knowledge gave him pause to wonder if it would serve him well to deal with Merlin as he’d had occasions to deal with supernatural entities.

He also wanted them to see if they could find out what ‘miracle’ status Father had blessed Chloe with. “Azrael, see if you can convince Ella to nose around the L.A.P.D. case on the Decker’s, would you? I want to see if that useless Detective Espinoza has actually come up with anything useful.”

Lucifer decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to go down to Hell to see if he could route out anyone who’d had dealings with either black magic or fae.

“I’m going to Hell,” Lucifer announced. This statement was met with astonishment from his siblings, as they knew how much he detested going there, for any reason; let alone going by choice.

Gates of Hell

A feeling of trepidation washed over Lucifer as he stood before the gates of Hell. He had changed to his Devil form, realizing as he had done this, he was doing it for Chloe. At least for the moment, he didn’t feel the connection with her any longer.

Placing his hand on the Gate, it swung open effortlessly and the walls of Hell shook as they recognized the King’s presence. Once he’d closed the Gates behind him, he sent word to his loyal Demon, Belios… summoning him to meet with him in his private chamber of the Throne Room.

Leaving the Gates behind, he flew up to his Throne Room and headed toward his extensive library while he waited for Belios. Lucifer didn’t have to wait long. Belios came through the doors of the Throne Room and walked over to his King. Bowing deep, he first presented Lucifer with his key, then he straightened.

Together they turned the key in the lock and went into his extensive library. In his lifetime, Belios had been considered a Man of Letters; a very learned man, a Rhodes Scholar. In the past, whenever Lucifer had previously visited Hell, the books within this room were his solace. Now he wondered if they would be his salvation.

He needed information fast. Belios spoke, “How can I assist you, my King?“ Lucifer looked at Belios as he replied, “Can you find me anyone who had dealt with supernatural beings, especially fae? I have need to know everything.” Nodding his understanding, the demon set off immediately for the farthest most set of shelves.

Penthouse above LUX

Chloe was still distressed that Lucifer had left and she could no longer feel his presence. She had no idea why he’d left. Was it her? When she’d told him she loved him, his reply was, “As do I.” Not quite a confession of his love.

Keeping out of the way of Ella and Linda, Chloe couldn’t deal with their compassion any longer. She was an adult now, spending most of her time locked in her room. Laying on her bed thinking about her godfather, remembering how he’d taken care of her after her parents died. She’d always felt unusually close to him, like she knew he would protect her, and he would be hers always. It was this thought that was circling her thoughts as she succumbed to sleep.

Her mother was standing before her, with the most beautiful wings Chloe had ever seen. They were even more beautiful when compared to her godfather’s; which she’d seen not long after she first moved in with him.

She’d been upset and he couldn’t console her until he wrapped his wings around her. Not afraid, she saw her mother lifting her hand to stroke her face. Calm flooded Chloe as she heard her mother speak, “Baby, you must be strong. Danger is coming.”

“What do you mean, Mother? Danger from whom? Where?” Chloe’s questions fell on deaf ears as the vision dissolved in front of her. Abruptly waking, Chloe felt confused by it. _‘Was it real’?_ The thought filled her head.

Sitting on her bed, Chloe was greatly confused. Her mother had wings? How could that be? Was it real? She remembered seeing Lucifer rolling his shoulders prior to his own wings unfurling; so she wondered, ’what if?’ 

Slowly rolling her shoulders in the same manner as she had seen her godfather do, she heard a sudden whisper of wind and a strange feeling in her back. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, she looked at her profile and gasped as she stared at her reflection! A set of gorgeous gossamer wings, in colors of shaded-amethyst purple, extended from the middle of her shoulder blades.

Chloe stood in stunned silence, still staring at her reflection. One thought filled her mind, _‘What did this mean?’_ Suddenly feeling very afraid and needing Lucifer more than ever, she started to talk to him in her way, but still received no answer.

Next, she prayed to Rae-Rae, and her room was suddenly filled with the flutter of wings she remembered and trusted. Lucifer’s younger sister, who’d rescued her initially. The angel’s eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. _’Oh! My! Dad’!_ The angel thought. Chloe had wings!

“Can you furl them?” A swift roll of her shoulders and the wings disappeared. “Don’t show these to anyone, and don’t let anyone see them. Not until I can ask some questions,” Rae-Rae cautioned. With a flap of wings, Rae-Rae left.

Left alone again, Chloe was furious. There was no one to help her. She was left on her own with only more questions… so she planned.

Hell… The Throne Room outside Lucifer’s private library

Lucifer was pacing the Throne Room as he read books about King Arthur’s time and mainly Merlin. He needed to find Merlin for answers, and he was searching for clues in the book he was holding.

“Lu,” he jumped when he heard his little sister’s voice behind him. He turned quickly around to face her. “What is it, Rae-Rae?” He growled low, deeply annoyed that he’d been disturbed.

“Chloe has wings!” Color flooded from his face and he dropped into the seat of the nearby chair, his head in his hands. “She’s distraught. You need to come home.” His sister was insistent in her request.

“Just let me inform Belios to keep looking for information for me.” Flying off to see his demon, his sister heard, “I’ll meet you back at the penthouse.”

Back at the Penthouse

The Devil landed softly on the balcony of the penthouse, furled his wings, and walked towards Rae-Rae. His gruff, growled tone bode ill, as he demanded, “Where is she?”

“Locked in her room and won’t come out,” his sister replied. Striding purposely toward Chloe’s door, he put his hand on the lock, and heard it click open. Locks always opened for him. Throwing the door open wide, he called out as he entered.

“Chloe?” The room was empty. He saw a sheet of paper on her bed. Snatching it up, eyes flaming as he read her words, he let out an agonizing howl. Ella and Rae-Rae came running into Chloe’s room. “Lucifer! What on earth?”


	5. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe feels abandoned and runs away  
> Fairies hunt Chloe.  
> Chloe finds herself a job and a new friend.  
> Linda reveals emotions to Lucifer and Rae Rae tells him a secret

Chloe’s Bedroom… the eve of her birthday

Lucifer stared at the note, not believing what he was reading. His heart racing; terrified of what he was about to read. 

_To whoever bothers to come looking for me:_

_No one listens to me or tells me what’s happening anymore. You all treat me like I’m still 10._

_I’ve got wings, WINGS! My mom had them too. She came to me in a dream last night and told me, “Danger’s coming.” Well, I’m not sitting around waiting for it to come to me. Since none of you seem to have answers for me, I’m going to find the answers myself. So, in the event this ‘danger’ finds me, I might have a clue what to do._

_I love Lucifer. Now, even he’s abandoned me. The same as my parents did._

He didn’t know what to do. He felt sick. Chloe out in the world; alone, frightened, and believing he’d abandoned her. _’Dad! What have I done?’_ He thought.

He tried to feel her presence, just a faint pull. He tried talking to her in the way they’d ‘talked’ since she came to him. There was nothing. Either she didn’t hear, or she wasn’t talking to him. 

Somewhere… neither Heaven, Hell nor Earth

The fae kingdom was large and hidden from the other planes. This was how they liked it, being able to flit in and out of the earthly plane when it suited them. 

Things were chaotic at the moment. The regions within the fairy kingdom had a royal family and recently there had been in-fighting with a particularly malevolent royal family, the Garnies, who had been exerting pressure on other families to give up their power. 

One family had already been wiped out and the Garnies had even found the previous Queen, who’d abdicated to marry a human, and eliminated them both. Unfortunately for them, but fortunately for Chloe, they’d not found the Queen’s child. 

Unsure whether the child would have fairy blood; as her father had been human, but since her mother was a past Queen of another royal family; they needed to eliminate the last obstacle for domination of this kingdom. 

They were nearing readiness for another foray to Earth to hunt the princess. Previous visits had ended badly for the fae, due to fierce adversaries protecting the princess. They’d recently found a way to circumvent some of those who were anti-fae. They had a special talisman. 

Somewhere in L.A… Not sure exactly where

She couldn’t believe she’d flown out of the penthouse. With her own wings! She felt exhilarated, until she landed in an ally and had flashbacks from the attack a few days before. She ran out into the main street as though the hounds of Hell were after her. She laughed at this thought knowing her godfather would control them and would have them guarding her instead. 

Walking around she wanted to find a supernatural book shop, in the hope books would give her answers. Lucifer had always encouraged reading to expand her knowledge. Crossly shaking her head, _‘Why do my thoughts always revert to Lucifer? He left me; now I’m leaving him’_.

A whisper threaded through her mind, a desperate voice calling out. “Chloe, where are you?” It stopped her in her tracks. Lucifer! How she’d longed to hear his voice. But steeling her resolve, she knew she must be strong.

He’d left her one too many times. She was convinced that he must not love her. Swiping at the tears that fell, just from hearing his voice, she continued walking. For now, she must close her mind to him. 

Rounding the corner of a small side street, Chloe came across a small quaint curiosity bookshop, selling books, talismans, all manner of supernatural artefacts. A sign in the window caught Chloe’s eye. It was the first positive thing that had happened today. _Help Wanted. Enquire within_. 

The bell atop the door tinkled as she pushed it open. “Hello?” she called hesitantly. Waiting for a reply, or the proprietor, she opted to look around. There were many books lining the extensive shelves and the shop appeared a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside, kind of like that _‘Tardis’_ thing in the program Lucifer liked watching, what was it? Oh yes _Dr. Who_. There it came again, the infernal thinking of Lucifer. She really had it bad. 

A wizened old woman shuffled from a room off to the left. She was dressed in clothes of a bygone era; but Chloe didn’t care. She looked like someone’s lovely granny. She made Chloe feel very comfortable and at ease right away.

“Hello, dearie.” She spoke quietly with a slight lilt not American, but possibly Irish. She appeared to look deeply into Chloe’s eyes and deciding she liked what she saw; although they held a little curiosity and trepidation.

“I have the sense you’re troubled, child; and you’ve come to me for answers.” She chuckled softly as a look of shock crossed Chloe’s face. “You have a secret that’s scares you and you don’t fully understand it.” The elder continued.

Chloe mumbled, “I just came in about the job?” hoping the old lady would accept this.

“Minimum wage and accommodation provided.” If this child doesn’t want to accept her secret, the best Marie could do was keep her safe. Chloe couldn’t believe her luck. She had somewhere to stay! “Thank you. If you’ll have me, I can start today.”

Penthouse Living Room

Azrael had flown to The Silver City to see if anyone had any thoughts on this new set of developments. 

Ella was talking seriously to Maze, trying to find some comfort in what the demon was saying, but failing miserably. Maze, not usually one to show caring, held Ella in her arms as she spoke, “We taught her well, Ella. The good thing is; she’s taken her blades with her. At least she knows how to use them.” 

Linda, on the other hand, had the monumental task of trying to comfort the Devil, which was not an easy task in and of itself. “She’s very confused. On top of her feelings for you, which I know you reciprocate…” Lucifer’s head shot up as he gave the petite blonde a questioning look. “Oh, can the bluster, Lucifer. I can tell how you feel about her by the way you act around her.” She watched the face before her crumble as he hung his head almost in shame.

“I’m her godfather, for Dad’s sake! I’ve known her since she was 10; and I-I’m older than time. How is it I feel those things? It defies all logical thought.” Linda placed her hand warmly on his shoulder and continued to speak softly until Lucifer raised his head back up.

“Love grows from many things and in many ways, Lucifer. The main fact here is that her parents were blessed by your father. What if his blessing was so you would be able to connect with her? Eventually even coming to love her?”

Lucifer scoffed loudly at this, “My father would not do this out of love. If he did it for any reason, it would only be done as a way for him to manipulate me!” Lucifer was unaware that his eyes had flashed or that his voice had risen in decibels until he saw Linda cringe at the anger in his voice. 

“What took you to the Decker’s home in the first place; when they’d just been murdered?” Linda asked quietly.

“Azrael, prayed to me. She thought something was odd about their murders.” Lucifer replied softly, once he’d taken the edge of anger out of his voice.

“Lucifer, did you ever ask her why she thought it was odd?” Linda’s question caught him off guard. Had he asked his sister?

Lucifer thought quietly and gave a negative shake to his head. Quickly placing his hands together in prayer, his sister swiftly appeared out of thin air. A wisp of a breeze followed in her wake and she furled her wings.

“Hey, Lu. What do you want? I’d only just got to The Silver City.” Taking his sister by the shoulders, she could feel the tension radiating from her big brother and she was a bit startled by it. She stared into his eyes, waiting for him to speak.

“Rae-Rae, when you told me about the Decker’s murders, why did you think it was odd?” His eyes drilled into those of his sister causing the diminutive angel to look a bit sheepish. She hesitated before she replied, “Father told me. Penelope Decker was important Royalty. Therefore, her daughter must be protected at all costs and you were the only one he trusted to do it.”

Stumbling back in his surprise, Lucifer reached out to steady himself on the nearby counter. The countertop groaned under the pressure of his tight hold. This was not at all what he’d expected to hear. 

“Penelope was royalty? What royalty?” he demanded of his sister. “Well, from what I’ve found out in The Silver City is; Penelope abdicated her fairy crown in order to marry John Decker. Therefore, everything that’s happening now must have something to do with the fairy kingdom. Unfortunately, not a lot is known about this realm.” 

“I don’t understand. When a fairy marries a mortal, their spawn is usually mortal as well.” By now, Lucifer is pacing once again, and his agitation causes Rae-Rae to clear her throat. This creates a cause and effect situation.

Immediately on the defensive, hearing his sister clear her throat, caused Lucifer to spin round, his eyes now showing the flames of Hell in the iris and his gaze pierced hers once more.

“What, Rae-Rae?” He spat out. “You know more?” He drew himself up to full height as he walked toward his sister, his gaze now unblinking. She took a few steps back, so tangible was his anger.

“The talk among our siblings is that Father blessed Penelope to pass on her fairy genes to Chloe. She is a Princess, and…” Azrael gulped loudly as she looked at the Devil. She shook where she stood so great was her disquiet. She swallowed again; then continued, “She would be your soulmate.” The flaming in his eyes grew as his body shook, causing him to morph in and out of his Devil form. 

In the distance he heard Linda say, “Lucifer, calm down. Chloe needs you, now more than ever.” Just the sound of her name brought calm to Lucifer and he returned to his angelic form. 

“It’s imperative we find her before her parents murderers do,” Lucifer was running his hands roughly through his normally pristine hair so great was his own agitation and disquiet. 

He tried his connection with Chloe again, “Chloe, my love you are in danger, where are you?” Sadly, no immediate reply came, and his shoulders slumped forward. They were weighted down with deep sorrow.

The Quaint Bookshop in L.A.

Sitting in the small bedroom that was her new home for now, Chloe was sobbing quietly, she wasn’t sure if she was safe. Should she have stayed to see what Azrael was going to find out? The ache in her heart for her godfather was almost unbearable, she knew he was the Devil, but she didn’t care. After all, she was a _‘what’_ ;? Just what was she exactly? She had wings; did that mean she was an angel? Possibly.

Marie knocked on the door, “I’ve brought you some tea and biscuits,” calling out as she knocked.

“Come in, please.” She tried to stop her continuous crying. Chloe moved the small table to allow Marie to put the tray down.

“Can I sit with you?” Marie asked, not wishing to intrude on the girl’s solitude if she wished to truly be alone.

“Of course,” Chloe said as she sniffed. 

“What are you running away from, child?” Marie asked softly as she poured the tea for the two of them. The question totally took Chloe by surprise, but she answered softly, “My godfather. I love him, and I think he loves me; but for some reason, he feels he shouldn’t.” Marie nods in quiet understanding, then continues.

“That’s not the only thing is it?” Chloe’s eyes went wide then focused on the floor, not wanting to meet the old woman’s eyes. A small hand was placed gently on Chloe’s forearm and it felt like peace and knowledge flowed through the connection, calming the young girl. “Here are some books that may be of help to you. I’ll leave you in peace now. Come down when you’re ready.” 

A plaintive cry disturbed her nap. She heard Lucifer saying she was in danger. To stop his worrying, and hopefully to leave her alone so she could sort her thoughts out, she replied to him. “I’m safe don’t worry,” she kept it short unsure if he would be able to home in on her empathetic connection. 

The Penthouse 

After his plea to Chloe, the reply he received calmed him somewhat, it also left worries as it was too short to get an accurate pinpoint of her location. What he had gleaned was it was a rough area in L.A. It wasn’t a bad area, per se, but it did contain many establishments where she could be hiding. 

“Maze, can you get a more accurate sense of where she is?” Lucifer hoped her bounty hunting skills would help, “I have never been able to sense her from any distance, only if she’s nearby,” Maze replied.

“We’re just going to have to go to the area I felt her presence coming from and go from there.” Lucifer looked at his friends and sister to see if they were in. There was no question… of course they were ‘in’. Chloe had to be found. 

“Azrael, can you find out more in The Silver City about the fairy realm?” As soon as her brother had asked, she was on wing to the heavens. 

Linda had to go back to work, but promised to help out when her appointments were over. 

They took Ella’s car as they could all fit comfortably in it and it was fast. She drove like a spitfire; much to Maze’s glee and Lucifer’s appreciation. They soon arrived in the rough area Lucifer had directed them to. They split up, each taking the shops that lined either side of the street. Maze and Ella went together. This made Lucifer feel easier knowing Miss Lopez would be protected by his number one demon. 

Fairy Kingdom

The leader of the Garnies, a burly being with a mean streak, was standing before his people, announcing that a search and kill party was about to be dispatched. The one problem known to them? They had no idea what the Princess looked like; only the age, and where she resided. The party now wore talismans to protect them from iron, silver, and salt. They felt they would be invincible and successful this time. 

Crossing the realms to land on Earth near to the last known residence of the Princess, they watched as the tall, elegant man, and two women left the building and set off in a hurry. The five-fairy party decided to split up; three followed the residents and two going inside to search the premises. 

Chloe’s new residence

Looking at the top book Marie had given her, she found it was about fairy folklore. _‘How did she know’_? She wondered to herself. She started reading about the divisions in the fairy kingdom and the royal lineages, there were drawing and on particular one caught Chloe’s eye. It was of a Royal family, Avery, they were an elegant family and on closer inspection one of the children of the then King and Queen looked just like the pictures of her mom. 

Reading further on, the book talked about the loss of a Princess to the mortal realm, causing much sadness in the fairy realm. This appeared to have started a major rift among the families of the different realms within the kingdom and there was talk of war, unfortunately the book ended there. 

Chloe wondered how much Marie knew and was determined to find out. Little did she know that her mom’s warning was coming to pass, danger was on its way and she would need the old lady, her godfather and his friends. 


	6. Some Secrets are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets a new friend with a special secret.  
> Lucifer sets up a rescue team but who's following them  
> Showdown in the shop, Chloe leaves and the devil arrives  
> Chloe's friend reveals her secret  
> Lucifer searches for Chloe and finds a book and realises where and who Chloe is with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of revelations in this chapter new character introduced  
> Thanks to Tori for her wonderful input once again.  
> Enjoy

Chloe walked down the narrow stairs, holding the book, questions filling her mind with each step, looking for Marie.

Chloe called out when she reached the shop floor, and followed Marie’s voice to her sitting room in the quarters beyond the shop. She found her sitting in a rocking chair, knitting what looked like a hat with a hole in the side.

Marie laughed, “It’s a tea-cozy”, Chloe looked at her quizzically, a; how did she know she didn’t know what she was knitting and b; what was a tea-cozy. “I have a gift, and I’m one of your kind.” Marie carried on rocking as Chloe digested what she’d just heard.

“What do you mean ‘one of my kind’?” Marie stopped rocking and too Chloe’s hands. “I’m a fae,” she said seriously. Chloe pulled her hands away in shock, and picked up the book, opening it at the page with what she thought was her mom. “Explain this,” she demanded.

“Sit down” Marie told the skittish teenager, “I’ve a tale to tell.”

Chloe sat in the comfy chair opposite Marie and gave the little old woman her full attention. Pointing to the picture Chloe had indicated, her old eyes filled with tears as she simply said, “They were my friends,” a wistful tone softened Marie’s voice.

“This was the Avery-Royal family from the North sector of the fairy realm, they were a peaceful family. When your mom visited Earth for the first time and met your father, she fell deeply in love, and abdicated her role within the Royal family.

”When her parents were killed by a rival clan, she would have taken over as Queen. They were so intent on wiping out your family; they sent fae assassins to take care of your mom and you.” Shocked at what she’d just heard, she suddenly realized, “They wanted me?” Marie nodded, “Is that why I’ve been attacked before.” 

Rescue Team

Striding around the backstreets of L.A., Lucifer was on a mission. He was trying to sense his goddaughter, the love of his life, and he was having little luck. He was so intent on his mission; he didn’t feel the presence of the fae tailing him.

However, Maze was a different matter altogether. Pulling Ella into a tight hug, she pretended to make out.

“What the fuck, Maze!” Ella growled through her gritted teeth.

“We’re being followed,” Maze whispered harshly against her lips.

Ella quickly relaxed into the kiss, while Maze searched around to see where the assailants were. Sensing they were close enough to strike, she hissed her words still near Ella’s mouth.

“Blades at the ready,” they reached in to each other’s pockets and grabbed the blades. As the Fae approached the necking pair, Maze whispered, “Now!”

Acting in concert, simultaneously, they embedded their blades into the torso of the ‘men.’ Pulling them out, they watched as green liquid ooze from the wounds then slowly start to heal.

“Run!” Maze clutched Ella’s hand and tugged her away from the scene. She tried to sense Chloe or Lucifer and felt a pull, but wasn’t sure which one it was. She decided that to run would bring the fae out of the shadows, so she ran bringing Ella along for the journey.

Lucifer realized at the last minute he was being followed. Running into an ally, he took off his shirt and jacket then changed into Devil Form and waited. The follower crept round the corner, looking for the tall man only to be confronted by something even he thought was terrifying.

The fae brought his quite impressive wings out, a blade in his hand that Lucifer knew had the same marking as those on the bodies of the Decker’s, so Lucifer unfurled his bat-like wings with pointed claws atop the wing joints.

With one slash of his wing the fae lost his head. Spending no time on the body, Lucifer snatched up the weapon and the necklace with a strange medallion on it, deciding he might need these.

Reverting back to his normal form, he was shirtless, but he’d managed to stash his shirt and jacket, which he quickly retrieved and continued in his pursuit of Chloe. 

Chloe’s Room

Sitting on her bed, digesting all the information she’d just been given; Chloe was weighing up her options. After having been attacked twice already and her godfather saving her both times, the realization that she was not only safer with him, but he did love her after all began to register in her brain.

Lucifer just showed it in different ways. Well, he was the Devil, after all. He’d not had much love in his life; so he most likely didn’t know how to show it or how to deal with it when applied to him.

“Lucifer,” she opened her mind up to him, “I need you, I’m a fairy princess and in danger.” Tears fell as she thought these words, tears for her parents and her grandparents, all wiped out. Tears for herself because she was frightened her friend, her love, would reach her in time.

Lucifer

He heard her words loud and clear. A fae princess… oh, this all made sense with the assassin he’d just dispensed with. Oh, thank dad she was safe! He homed in on her thoughts, sensing she was not far from where he was.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial button. “Maze,” he spoke softly, just in case other fae were near. “Here are the co-ordinates where Chloe is.” He heard Maze tell Ella, “This is just round the corner.” To Lucifer, she said, “See you there.” 

Their tail had heard the conversation too and while the rescuers were still on their phones, they managed to slip past Lucifer, and entered the shop.

Turning the closed sign on, locking the door the two fae walked further into the shop. Marie came out from the back, asking politely as she came forward, “Can I help you, gentlemen?” The fae assassins walked toward Marie in a menacing manner.

“We know you’re hiding the Avery princess.” Their tone brokered no denial of the fact. “We want her now and if you get in our way, it won’t end well,” they threatened.

Chloe heard the shouting and commotion downstairs. Wondering whether she could fly out, she heard Marie cry out, “No! She will do you no harm.” The sound of a thud as the old woman hit the ground, reached Chloe’s ears. Spurred into action by that sound, she ran down the stairs.

When she reached the last step, Chloe saw Marie’s prone figure and went to help the old woman. “Ah. Here is the princess.” The disgust in their voices was evident as they spoke, “You should have died eight years ago with your traitorous mother. Really, marrying a mortal. What a disgrace! She shamed the fae kingdom.”

Feeling rage rise up from her toes to the top of her head, her wings rippled under her skin, “She’s an old lady! How could you?” Laughing, they continued to advance on Chloe until they loomed over her.

Lucifer reached the door and saw Chloe bent over the old woman, two thugs about to grab her. He used his unlocking power and just as he swung it open, he changed to his Devil Form. Wings suddenly sprang from the old woman. Wrapping them around Chloe, she gave a blink and they were gone.

Two roars of rage were heard. They filled the shop with the ferocity of their depth . Lucifer’s being the loudest and deepest; it rocked the very foundation of the shop they stood in and the two fae were instantly cowed.

Maze and Ella rushed in to see Lucifer as the Devil, holding two men, well fae, by their necks as he squeezed tight.

“Maze, take the weapon from my pocket and use it to get information from these two malcontents,” Lucifer ordered. He wanted answers and he didn’t care _how_ he got them.

Maze was in her element. She really enjoyed torturing the fae; listening as the two burly men screamed their answers. As a final punishment, she severed their wings, grounding them for life.

Listening to the answers, Lucifer grew more worried about Chloe. Who had taken her? Who was the woman and more importantly what was she? He’d only caught a glimpse of her wings, but something stirred in the back of his brain, he was sure he’d seen them before; but where?

Somewhere in another Dimension

Chloe had her eyes tightly shut waiting for the blow she knew was coming; she’d seen the men, the murder in their eyes. Her thoughts were not for herself but for her new friend Marie. She didn’t deserve to die just because she knew of Chloe’s heritage.

The only other thought was for her godfather, Lucifer, the Devil, the man she’s loved from the moment she met him. She’d seen the look of terror on his face when the man lifted his arm, what Lucifer hadn’t seen was the blade in his hand, but Chloe had.

The blow never came, wind whistled around Chloe’s head, then a soft voice spoke in her ear, “You’re safe my child.” Opening her eyes expecting to see Marie, the old woman from the shoppe, there was a young woman, who appeared to glow and had wings, larger than her own.

Gaping at the creature before her, she timidly asked, “Who are you?” This was curiosity, not fear, which asked this question. “My name is Mariel; I’m Lucifer’s youngest sister, Angel of this realm, the Realm of Mysteries.” 

“Why did you bring me here?” Chloe’s question still held a tinge of curiosity.

“Firstly, I wanted to save your life. My father instructed me to protect you. Secondly, you are a mystery. Although my father blessed your mother to be able to conceive you and put you in Lucifer’s path, we’re not sure why you have fairy blood.” Mariel looked at Chloe kindly; waiting for the questions she knew would come. “Your ‘father’, you mean God?” Chloe’s brows shot up into her fringe as she waited for Mariel’s nod.

Chloe took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts, “What do you mean by ‘put me in Lucifer’s path’?”

“Unfortunately, you’d have to ask him that. He doesn’t always explain his plans to his children. Although I do know Luci,” using his nickname, “will think it’s a manipulation, so if I were you, I wouldn’t mention that.”

Chloe pondered this new information before she spoke, “How will and does Lucifer want to find me?” Laughing Mariel said, “Oh, I know my brother. He will be tearing my shop apart at this very moment. He loves you, he’s just fighting it.

”He’s been on his own a long time, with the human race blaming him for their sins, instead of taking their own responsibility. He thinks he’s not worthy of love, especially from someone as pure as you.”

Mariel’s Shoppe

Mariel was correct; Lucifer was both furious and scared right now. The questions whirled in his brain, until he was getting a headache from them. _Where had Chloe gone? Who was it that had taken her? Was she safe?_ He was taking the shop apart looking for clues.

Trying his connection with Chloe again, he couldn’t even sense her. Looking at Maze and Ella, he sounded defeated when he spoke, “I don’t think she’s on Earth any longer.”

“How can that be?” Ella sounded scared.

“I think she’s been taken to a different realm. I just don’t know which one,” Lucifer responded.

Searching the back office, Ella called out excitedly, “Lucifer, come here! This book has your name on it.”

Lucifer quickly told Maze to deal with the men anyway she deemed fit, he just didn’t want to know, he rushed into the office/living room behind the shop.

Ella handed her friend the book that had his name embossed in gold on the spine. The title of the book was, _‘Mysterious Realms’_ by Mariel Angel. 

Lucifer began laughing out loud in relief. This caused Ella to look at her friend curiously and thinking the stress of the situation was getting to him.

Trying to sober from laughing, he wiped at the corner of his eye as he spoke. “It’s ok, Miss Lopez. I know where Chloe is and who has her.” He started striding toward the door, and Ella ran after him. Lucifer’s stride was long in comparison with her short legs. She was having to walk fast just to try and keep up with him.

“Lucifer! Will you slow down? Hello! Small person, here… known to take much smaller steps than you.” He had almost reached the door when Ella yanked on his arm and he turned to face her. She was quite winded when she stood next to him. “Ok, tell me what you know,” she demanded, breathing heavily.

“Chloe is with my sister, Mariel, in the Realm of Mysteries.” Digesting this information, Ella asked the obvious question, “How do we get there? Is your sister good?”

“Yes, if I remember rightly, Mariel is kind and will protect Chloe. As to how we get there, I’m going to have to research that, did you fetch the book?” Lifting the book to show Lucifer, he hummed his liking and smiled.

Fairy Realm

When the assassin teams failed to return, the King called together his people to address them. “I need volunteers to discover what occurred on the earthly plane.” Immediately several arms shot up, such was the need for revenge.

“Fly, my brave people. Do not return until the Princess is dead, and our brothers are found,” ordered the King.

Realm of Mysteries

Chloe wandered around what she assumed was Mariel’s dwelling. It was beautifully decorated, strange characters adorned the walls, some of the artefacts looked like the ones scattered around the penthouse of LUX.

Picking up one particular, Chloe was examining it with delicate touches as she knew how much her godfather, prized his possessions.

The piece she was investigating was that of a beautiful woman in an almost dance-like pose. She stood on one leg, an arm under her hair rested on the back of her neck as if she’s about to flick it. The other arm was positioned above her head as if reaching for some elusive, out-of-reach object. Erupting from the back of the woman was a pair of delicate wings.

“That’s your grandmother.” Chloe startled when she heard the soft voice, but held on tight to the statue. Mariel came over to stand next to Chloe. When she spoke, her words still held that wistful tone from earlier.

“Your Grandmother was my friend; and such a free spirit.” Chloe could hear Mariel struggling to speak over the lump of unshed tears in her throat. “This was before she married your grandfather, before all the trouble started. Your grandfather’s family was the most powerful in the Kingdom.

”But the Garnie clan were jealous and started a vendetta against the Avery family, which soon escalated to full-blown war. Unfortunately for the Avery family, they were a peaceful clan and were soon decimated.

”Your mother had left before they were wiped out. The Garnies couldn’t understand your mother’s abdication, so they vowed to find and kill her and any offspring.”

The Penthouse

Lucifer was once again pacing, cursing his sister. She’d left him the book, which he had read, cover-to-cover and nothing. He threw it across the table towards Ella, growling as he spoke, “See if you can find anything,” he commanded.

Scrutinizing the book carefully as any forensic scientist would do, she soon shouted, “I’ve found it!” Lucifer whipped his head round, awaiting the information.


	7. The Realm of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds a parchment in the book and Amenadiel needs to translate it.  
> Fae assassins make their way to LUX.  
> Chloe learns about her family and Mariel.  
> Lucifer and Maze go to rescue Chloe, Ella says in the Penthouse and oh what happens.  
> Deckerstar finally announce their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Deckerstar not too much as a lot is going on.  
> Sorry about the cliff-hanger ending.  
> Thanks to Tori for her brilliant editing.

“What have you found?” Lucifer’s piercing gaze gave Ella a jolt before she divulged her information. “See the spine of the book,” causing him to scan it in more detail than he’d done before. Raising an eyebrow as if asking a question, Ella leaned over and pressed the small illustration of a devil on the spine.

Laughing at the drawing similar to the devil emoji on his phone, Lucifer quipped, “How typical of my sibling!” Looking into the gap that had opened up, he pulled a parchment from the spine. 

Spreading out the map on the bar, Lucifer studied it while Ella looked on, confused. The symbols on the map were weird and Ella had never seen anything like them. “I’m going to need help with this,” Lucifer said as he put his hands together in prayer.

Soon, a breeze stirred the long curtains at the windows as Amenadiel landed on the balcony. Amenadiel furled his wings as he walked over to his brother, asking as he walked, “What do you want, Luci?”

Pointing to the parchment, Lucifer replied, “I think you may be able to translate this. It’s directions to…” but Amenadiel interrupted… “The Realm of Mystery.” 

“What has that changeling been doing now?” Lucifer looked at his brother curiously. “Changeling? I thought she was my youngest sister, an angel. Explain yourself, Brother.” Lucifer was quite confused by Amenadiel’s word choice.

“Well yes, she is an angel, but she was a sort of experiment. She can change herself into anything she wants,” Amenadiel explained. Lucifer arched an eyebrow in concentration as he spoke to his brother, “I hope this will help Chloe against the fae.”

“Why, or better yet, _how_ precisely, would this help Chloe?” Amenadiel looked between Lucifer and Ella for answers. Lucifer cleared his throat then said, in an off-handed manner, “Because that’s where Mariel took her and we need to go.”

Amenadiel studied the hieroglyphics, scowling with concentration, quickly writing the translation down for his brother, as he knew Lucifer was getting impatient. Finishing the last of the translation, he looked up and handed the paper to his brother, saying, “This should lead you directly to the realm.” He briefly expanded his chest with pride at a job well done.

“Go save your miracle, Luci.” Amenadiel said as a smile etched his face. This gave Lucifer pause to look at his older brother intensely, “My miracle?” Dragging his gaze from the directions to his brother, Lucifer appeared confused. “Explanations later, Luci; just go,” Amenadiel encouraged his brother earnestly. 

The elevator chimed, and Maze stalked out, speaking irritably as she walked across the room. “We have problems.” The two angels and the forensic scientist turned and stared awaiting the demon’s revelations. “Well, what problems, Maze?” Lucifer demanded of his demon, thinking what else could possibly happen.

“I’ve been following those two idiots, from your sister’s shop? They met up with a large group of men, and they tore the shop apart. They’re headed this way.”

”Mazikeen?” Frowning, Lucifer asked, “What else? You said problems. That means there’s more than _one_ problem.” Mazikeen looked up at her King and swallowed nervously before saying, “They got extremely excited over a book about the Devil.” 

“Patrick,” Lucifer’s voice was deep and anxious, “there will be some unsavory character’s arriving at LUX soon. Entertain them and answer their questions. But, be as evasive as possible.” Listening to his bartender’s confirmation, a slight chuckle left Lucifer’s lips. Knowing his bartender as well as he did; these malcontents were soon going to find themselves twisted in knots. 

“Amenadiel, go down and help Patrick, would you? They haven’t seen you before. Maze and I are going on a little trip. Miss Lopez can stay here just in case Chloe comes back.” Seeing his brother and his bartender into the elevator, he waited a few minutes then told Ella, “The elevator door is to remain locked.”

Realm of Mysteries

Chloe was voraciously reading everything she could lay her hands on about her family and the fairy kingdom. She discovered there were four kingdoms. Her Great-Grandparents were from the oldest kingdom, and were direct descendants of Oberon and Titania; the others were from distant cousins who’d settled in far reaches of the realm. 

Jealousies arose causing clashes between the outlying fae and the Garnies were a strong family. They lived in harsh conditions and were fighters by nature. These were the fae that were vindictive especially towards humans. They soon had conquered their neighboring royal families and assimilated the rest of the clan. The size they attained made for an easy battle over her family who used words to settle disputes, not weapons. 

Her heart breaking at the thought of her whole family being slaughtered, Chloe closed the book, remembering the sight she saw that day as a ten-year-old. The image of Lucifer, standing over the bodies of her parents; with that sad, yet angry look on his face, flashed across her mind. Now she understood it better. It was disgust at the atrocities and compassion for her. 

Putting her book down, she went in search of Mariel. Chloe found the elder woman searching through her artifacts. Questions formed as she watched her.

“Mariel, you said you were fae, but also an angel, and Lucifer’s sister. How can that be?” Disbelief at what she had been told clouded Chloe’s thoughts. “I am one of a kind, an angel changeling. My father wanted to make peace with the fairy kingdom as he had occasionally caused damage to his _‘pet project’_ humanity, so he made me.” 

Mariel carefully assessed Chloe’s face for understanding, “God made you to be a peacekeeper?” She asked, with slight hesitation.

“Yes. For many years, there was peace. I was friends with your Grand-parents, and I loved your mother like a sister.” Excitement coursed through Chloe, _‘someone who knew my mom’_ , she realized.

“What was she like, my mom?” Chloe asked.

Mariel exhaled a soft, melancholy sigh before she answered, “She was beautiful like you, gregarious, everyone loved her, she was my best friend.” Chloe could see tears forming in Mariel’s beautiful emerald eyes; it made them almost twinkle like stars.

“I was with her when she made a trip to earth. When she met your father, it was love at first sight. She never returned home. Abdicating her royal status almost broke her parent’s hearts. I had to promise to look after her, which I did for many years.”

Chloe thought for a moment, then asked, “Why didn’t you protect them, when they were murdered?” Accusation laced her words causing Mariel to grimace in remembered pain. There was also understanding as she had asked herself this question, many times.

“I’d been called away to The Silver City. But when I got there, no-one knew about the summons. By the time I got back to Earth, Azrael had taken you to Ella Lopez’s and I saw Lucifer there so I knew you would be safe.”

Silence ensued while Chloe digested this information. Looking up at Mariel, a probing look crossed her features. “How did you know I’d be near your shop when I ran away?”

A soft smile washed over Mariel’s face as she replied; “Father is omniscient and knew what you were thinking, even if you didn’t. He had me place my shop where you landed as it had been waiting in limbo, ready to be placed in an instant.” 

Penthouse above LUX

Ella watched as Lucifer took Maze in his arms ready to fly to protect Chloe. “Safe journey. Bring my god-daughter and friend home,” she said as tears flowed and she saw the look on Lucifer’s face. It was filled with determination, fear, and love all made their mark as he spread his magnificent white wings and took flight. 

The Bar at LUX

Patrick was pouring Amenadiel a drink as they waited. He hadn’t even raised the glass to his lips, when a group of angry men burst through the doors, wings behind them quivering as if they were angry too. 

Luckily Patrick was in the ‘celestial know’ after Lucifer had an angry outburst once when someone tried to touch Chloe. He was loyal as Lucifer was the best boss he’d ever had and nothing would ever let him jeopardize that. 

Picking up some hell-forged blades from under the bar, courtesy of Maze, Patrick jumped the bar to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the angel, just in front of the large grey wings that had just been unfurled. 

Managing to hold their own against the fairies, thanks to the reach of Amenadiel’s wings and their deadly primaries. It seemed to be going well until the echo of Ella’s screams pierced Amenadiel’s angelic hearing.

As he heard this, the fight ended instantly as the fae flew away fast. “Ella… Ella…” he stuttered and flew up to the penthouse, the backdraft from his speedy exit, knocking Patrick on his butt. 

The Penthouse

A flash of wings startled Ella as she watched _‘Star Trek’_ on Lucifer’s gigantic flat-screen TV. Expecting to see Lucifer, she was stunned when an unfamiliar un-sleeved hairy arm, grabbed her from behind. There was just a moment to let out a piercing scream, before a coarse cloth was roughly pushed into her mouth. Next moment she was in the air, eyes wide with terror, realizing she was being abducted. 

Having grown up with brother’s who always played wild, Ella soon talked herself calmer, enough to have the sense to pray to her best friend, Azrael. The prayer was rushed and can out as one long word, “helpmeRaeRaebeingkidnapped,fairies” this went out just before they crossed the plane into the fairy realm. 

Arriving together, Amenadiel and his sister looked at each other. “Ella.” Both sounded worried, “I heard Ella scream,” Amenadiel said. Azrael looked anxiously at her brother as he said this, “She prayed to me sounding terrified, saying she’d been kidnapped by fairies,” Rae-Rae said, causing Amenadiel’s worry to deepen.

“Where’s Lu?” concern etched Rae-Rae’s question.

“The Realm of Mysteries,” Amenadiel replied. 

“Mariel’s place? Our baby sister?” Shaking her head in disbelief, Rae-Rae then simply said, “Why?”

Taking a deep breath, Amenadiel continued, “When Chloe ran away, she ended up in Mariel’s care. Mari then saved her from fae thugs by flying her out from this realm to hers.” 

Sitting and putting her head in her hands, Azrael was pensive; “We’ll have to wait for Lu, won’t we?” Nodding his confirmation of her statement, he went to the bar to pour a drink for them both. Coming back to the couch, he placed the drinks down. Before he sat down, the book found in Mariel’s shop caught his eye. 

Picking it up, he looked at it – studying it again. “I might have missed something; some odd detail when I was rushing to translate the directions for Lucifer,” Amenadiel mused. Carefully re-reading the script, he muttered under his breath occasionally, “No, that’s not correct.” Azrael watched him closely, frowning slightly, as he painstakingly searched through the book. 

The Realm of Mysteries

His wings spread wide, gliding on the thermals arising from the ground below, if he hadn’t been so concerned about Chloe, he would be doing loop-the-loops, zig-zagging across the skies; laughing like he had in The Silver City. But time was of the essence, Chloe needed protecting from the murderous Fae. 

“Down there, concentrate Lucifer” Maze’s voice cut through his musings. The sudden swift dive caused his demon to scream. Laughing, he softly landed before a thatched cottage, with a beautiful cottage garden. 

He could see Chloe, working with a pestle and mortar, concentration on her lovely face. His heart felt like it would burst. He’d found her. Being so near her again, he felt the pull towards her. Just as he felt this, Chloe felt the same and he heard her soft “Lucifer” inside his head, and it sounded joyful. 

In a flash, he was beside her, taking her in his arms, causing her to throw her arms around his neck. Chloe threw caution to the wind and kissed him as she thought, _’I’m of age now’._ Pulling away gently, Lucifer concentrated on her eyes, trying to read whether it was just pleasure at being found or so much more; praying, well sort of, that it was the latter.

Knowing what he was thinking, Chloe decided to put him out of his misery. Stroking his face softly, she gave wings to the thoughts she’d held secret from him.

_“I’ve loved you since I was ten. Did you not feel the ‘pull’ between us? It always felt like you were the one person that made sense of my life.” The words swirled around his head and they seemed to caress his inner being, far more than if she’d spoken them out loud._

__

_“How I’ve fought my feelings for you”_ , he replied in their special way. Pulling her closer to his body, he found himself reacting to the intensity of her need. Her scent, everything about her called to him until he moved her slightly to his side, not wanting to scare her with the evidence of his need.

 _”Oh, no you don’t. Not this time”_ , she laughed gently as she pulled him back grinding into him and causing a deep growl to emanate from his chest and a moan from her. 

Mariel came in from the kitchen with steaming cups of tea, having left her brother to his reunion knowing how Chloe felt about him. 

“Brother, it’s good to see you again. I’m sorry I didn’t see you in Hell, but Father had me keeping the secrets here and it’s only recently that it’s been safe for me to leave. Father had me move to Earth to protect Chloe when he saw Chloe’s intentions.”

Mariel looked at Lucifer skeptically, hopeful that he could forgive her. Waiting in anticipation, Maze stomped in and quipped, sharply, “Oh, get over yourself, Mari. He’ll forgive you anything because you saved his love.” Throwing his head back, Lucifer let out a real belly laugh at his demon’s words, knowing them to be true. 

Mariel hugged her brother; who stiffened to start with, then relaxed when Chloe talked in his head, “She’s worried you won’t like her. Please hug her back.” He followed her gentle chastisement as he hugged his youngest sister. 

“While I’ve been here, I’ve learnt many things. Firstly, that time runs differently here; so, I’ve aged. I’m now 28, nearer your age.” Again this innocent statement caused much hilarity between the devil and his demon.

Chloe looked puzzled by the laughter causing Lucifer to speak and ease her mind. “My love, I’m older than time itself. But I don’t care how old you are. You were meant for me, I can feel it.” With that said, Chloe smiled a smile that lit the room and filled Lucifer’s heart.

Not wanting to be rude, but desperate to get home, Lucifer cleared his throat, “We really need to depart, Mariel. I’m sorry we can’t stay longer.” Giving him a secret knowing smile, “Yes, we do.”

Doing a double take, surprise filled his next words, “You’re coming with us?” Chloe giggled, “She’s my chaperone. Your father doesn’t trust you with me on my own.” With an indignant look, the Devil huffed and muttered, “I can be trusted. Well, I’m taking Chloe with me. Mari, you can take Maze.”

“Here Chloe, don’t forget your new necklace.” Touching the stone laid on the table, quickly picking it up and putting it on, her wings unfurled and shimmered. “It has special powers; but they’re yet to be discovered,” the angel told her brother, “but it seems to make her wings shimmer.”

“I know you have your wings, but the journey is strenuous for small, new wings, so hold on tight to me,” Lucifer winked at Chloe, with a smug look on his face. Scooping her up in his arms, he unfurled his divine wings. 

Chloe raised her hand and asked in her special way if she could touch them. He nodded his agreement. He shuddered as she touched the top of his wings. Worried that she hurt him, he heard, _“sorry, sorry”_ , in his head.

Dipping his head to capture her lips, “Not hurting,” he said softly as he chuckled suggestively, causing a faint blush on her face. “Save this for later, please,” he begged, “I need to concentrate of flying through the planes”. 

The Penthouse 

Lucifer and Mariel landed gently on the balcony and had just placed their passengers down gently, when they heard their brother talking to the Angel of Death. 

“Well, well this is a surprise,” smiling as he spoke to his sister, tapping his finger on the page in front of him. Grabbing his arm, his little sister, used her ‘Angel of Death’ voice, low, deep, and scary, “Tell me. Tell me what you’ve found.”

Even, God’s eldest warrior quaked at the knees when she used this voice and capitulated at once, “I didn’t translate this last bit for Luci, because it didn’t concern the directions to Mariel’s realm.” He re-read the page, just for certainty before he turned to the small angel as he read, “Within the Realm of Mysteries is an amulet making the wearer invisible.” 

“If we find this amulet, and fly to the fae kingdom, place it around Ella; then we’ll be able to save her.” 

“Brother, Rae-Rae, why do we need to save Ella?” Lucifer demanded in an agitated manner. Amenadiel strode over to greet the Devil, “Ella’s been taken by Fae. We need to rescue her. We were waiting for your return first though.” 

Fae Kingdom

Ella was roughly pushed into a small room, with some water and food. “Let’s hope the Devil comes to rescue, then you will both die.” She listened to the men just hoping if he did come, she’d be able to pray to him, before it was too late. She must concentrate on praying every 15 minutes. 

As she prayed, the rescue team at LUX planned. 


	8. Rescue of Miss Lopez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue plans are made  
> Ella finds out some interesting information about the instigator of her kidnap  
> Linda catches the eye of Amenadiel  
> Ella finds a treasure in her cell and sort of saves the day with her prayer  
> Chloe's in danger but Ella has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst in this chapter and some Deckerstar, this chapter is building up to more angst.  
> Thanks to Tori for her input.

Lucifer angrily paced the penthouse marble floor, “Those scum have taken Miss Lopez?” he demanded of his brother and the Angel of Death, who was still looking upset.

Azrael’s voice was shaky as she went on to explain how she’d heard Ella’s rushed prayer then nothing. “She must have crossed into the fae realm,” Lucifer surmised, then went on to add, “Their ancient spells protect the realm from angels, so prayers must be included in that.”

“Mariel, do you have any knowledge of this since you lived in the Fae Realm in the past?” The three angels turned as Chloe asked her question, hoping for some useful information.

“They have a shield that surrounds their bodies which opens the gates to the realm a bit like the gates of Hell, but they can extend it around visitors,” Mariel replied to Chloe’s question.

“I can get you in,” Chloe’s determination-filled words broke into the group of Angels and Devil.

“No, no, no and have I said no?” A look of sheer terror masked her godfather’s face as he spoke. Rounding on him, his ward looked at him as a fierce resolve-filled expression marked her features.

“You have no control over my actions now. I’m an adult.” Lucifer sputtered as Chloe rebutted his edict. She then went in for the kill by saying, “I’m the Queen of the Fae now following my mother’s death. It is my duty to protect my kingdom.”

Knowing he had lost this battle, Lucifer felt extremely proud of her for standing her ground with him. Watching Chloe take this stand, only made him love her more, but there was no way he was going to tell her that.

Ella’s prison cell

The bed she’d be given was just a bundle of straw, but she’d managed a short nap. The food although meagre was delicious, and the drink had a slightly sweet taste to what looked like water. 

She was now pacing out the room she was in, as her forensic brain worked overtime, looking for any kink in the armor. So far nothing of any importance found. As she neared the door, deep voices could be heard in the distance.

Hardly daring to breathe, she got as close to the crack in her door as she could in order to better hear the conversation.

“How long do we have to keep this human?” One man asked of the other.

A deeper, more authoritative voice answered, “The angel said his brother would come to rescue her.”

Ella was confused as she thought, _‘Amenadiel talking to fairies? Since when’? _Her thought concluded. The first voice spoke softly as they asked a question she would have asked if able, “Why does the angel want his brother?”__

__

____

The deeper voice replied, “What Michael wants with his brother is no concern of mine, as long as the Devil brings our Queen with him.” Even though Ella’s cell was down the hall from this conversation, she could still hear the venom dripping from the words.

Ella crossed back to her bed and sat down roughly, as her mind worked overtime. _‘Who was Michael and why did he want Lucifer?’_ This thought only caused more worrying. Lucifer could look after himself. It was Chloe she was now thinking of _‘How can I inform Chloe she’ll be in danger if she comes with Lucifer?’_

Her eyes were getting used to the lighting in the darkened room; she noticed a shelf in the far corner. Moving quietly over the hard wood floor, Ella was trying to avoid arousing the attention of her captors. Feeling along the shelf she found a book pushed to the back. Wrapping her fingers around it, she pulled it forward. It was covered in dust as if it had been forgotten for decades.

Blowing the dust off the ancient book, Ella tried not to sneeze. She quickly pulled some straw out of her bedding and used it to brush the indentations on the spine. Running her finger along the spine she made out the words _‘Fae Lore’_. Curiosity had always been a trait of Ella’s and she immediately started reading.

The passage that piqued her interest spoke of a way to send messages to the mortal realm with no interference from the planes between the two realms. Trying to work out how to do this kept her busy for a while. Eventually, she worked it out. There was an incantation needed.

Back at the Penthouse

Amenadiel was looking at Chloe, when he noticed the necklace she wore. “Mariel is that the necklace, described in this book?” he asked, picking up the book they’d brought from the shop. Chloe stroked the necklace wondering what Amenadiel was going to say when she said, “It has magical properties, making a wearer invisible.” 

Mariel added a bit of information to what Chloe said, “It makes my wings shimmer, but it does not make me invisible.” Chloe looked at Mariel, as she continued speaking with hope-filled words, “There are many properties to this charm. Not all are known to me at present. I’m hoping I’ll find something more in the Fae Realm.”

“Chloe, I need you to fly behind me; Amenadiel, you will take Maze; Azrael, you will get Miss Lopez on the flight back.” Everyone was so intent on the directions Lucifer was giving, none of them heard the ding of the elevator or the doors opening.

Linda walked out of the elevator into what she could only describe as “a celestial planning meeting”. Looking around at the group she realized that there were two new faces. Lucifer, ever the gracious host, pulled at his cuffs, smoothed his suit, as he steered the therapist towards his brother and sister.

But before he could, Chloe had thrown herself at the diminutive blonde, “Linda, I’ve so much to talk to you about, after our adventure.” Looking quizzically at Lucifer, Linda patted the young woman on her back, “I’m so pleased to see you safe and well; but this looks like you’re all leaving.” 

“Chloe put Linda down so I can make introductions,” Lucifer softly admonished his ward. Laughing up at him, she did as instructed, sending him a beautiful smile in the process. Linda saw this exchange and raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, which caused him to shake his head. “For another time,” he said mysteriously.

“This is my eldest brother, Amenadiel and my sister Mariel. This is Dr. Linda Martin. She is largely responsible for bringing Chloe out of her prison of silence when she first came to us.”

Holding her hand out to each of the two angels, Linda gave a soft blush as she said, “A pleasure to meet you.” Taking her small hand and engulfing it with his larger one, the well-built, proud angel felt sparks fly between them. In his deep melodious voice, Amenadiel returned, “The pleasure is all mine.”

Huffing his annoyance, Lucifer interrupted by quipping, “Get a room.” Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes, “Lucifer, be kind.” This stopped him in his tracks, and everyone laughed at how the Devil looked chagrined at being chastised.

Taking his hand, Chloe squeezed it lightly. Her light touch brought him back to reality, “Linda, this is Mariel. She saved me from the Fae at her shop.” The look Lucifer gave Chloe at this statement, made Linda realize there was now an added dimension to their relationship.

“Right, enough with the niceties, Miss Lopez has been kidnapped and we need to find her, fast.” Once again Lucifer had taken charge, “Linda, I’d like you to stay here in case we need help when we return.”

“You do know I’m not that sort of doctor,” Linda tried to explain to Lucifer, again, but he just rebutted her concerns by saying, “Well you went to medical school, didn’t you?”

Linda expelled her breath as she replied, “A long… long time ago.”

“No matter, you know the basics.” Linda just shook her head, knowing she wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Mariel, will you go first as you can go as a Fae and get us through the gates? I want to protect Chloe. Amenadiel and Maze can follow you.”

Standing on the balcony watching his sister with her fairy wings stretched out shimmering in the sunlight, followed by his brother and his demon protector, Lucifer turned to Chloe.

Running his hand down the side of her face, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, he tried pleading with his ward once more. “This is going to be dangerous; can I persuade you to stay behind?”

Looking deep into Lucifer’s worried beautiful brown eyes, Chloe spoke softly, “I have to do this, it’s my destiny. My parents died for this. I know you just want to protect me, but I want to do the same for you.”

With that said, she grasped his lapels and brought his face down to hers and kissed him with all the passion she felt. How wondrous it felt to Lucifer! Finally being able to kiss Chloe, their connection making the kiss even sweeter, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned in such a delicious way when she beckoned him into her mouth, tongues clashing, arousal rising.

Finally he broke away, his eyes fixed on her swollen lips, thinking of all he wanted to do but couldn’t yet. His voice gruff with desire, Lucifer stated, “We need to go.” Chloe’s heart was bursting with joy; she’d finally claimed her Devil. Now, for the adventure that awaited them.

Back in Ella’s prison cell

The warders were back bringing food and liquid refreshment, so Ella quickly hid the book she was studying under the straw mattress. “What are we waiting for?” the one with the softer voice of the two spoke.

“Apparently that angel, Michael, helped our leader take over the other Kingdoms,” the gruff-voiced guard replied.

“How?” The soft-voiced guard spoke again.

“Well, it seems he found out that the Princess Penelope was going to live in the mortal realm, and something was said about a brother who could read patterns and saw this coming. Her child would be a miracle from God, his father, for his favorite son, Samael. With this knowledge, Michael would then be able to get to his brother.”

Ella was taking this in all the while wondering why Michael would want to get to someone called Samael, although she did wonder if they possibly meant Lucifer as Chloe seemed meant for him. She saw the way they looked at each when they thought no-one was looking.

The conversation carried on, “He brought weapons for our leaders, which the other Fae were no match for, and we soon ruled the Fae Kingdom. He made sure when our team went after Princess Penelope and her filthy mortal, her protector had been called home. Unfortunately, their child was not home yet and as soon as they’d died, the Angel of Death arrived and the assassins had to leave before they could take the child.”

Trying very hard not to cry for Chloe, so much death for one child to bear but the last sentence scared her more as the gruff voiced guard continued speaking.

“She’s protected by the Devil now. But we were told that our prisoner will entice him here. The angel said his brother saw the pattern and he will bring the rightful Queen. He wants them all killed when they get here.” The gruff-voiced guard guffawed loudly as they went about delivering meals and beverages to the other cells and thinking about the eventual battle with blood lust.

Once they left her cell, and Ella heard their footsteps grow fainter, she retrieved the book from its hiding place. Her sharp eyes scoured the pages not yet read, looking for clues or anything that could be of help.

On the fifth page, she gave a little whoop of joy. She’d found something. The book talked about an angel that came to the King and Queen, a changeling who when in her fae transformation became friends with the Princess. A drawn picture showed the pair, causing Ella to stare at it. The angel depicted looked just like the one who had escaped with Chloe in the shop. She’d only caught a fleeting glimpse of the angels face, but Ella was sure it was her.

Scanning the passage quickly, Ella saw that the angel had found a way to communicate with her friend when outside the Fae realm. To do this, they had used Fae magic to initiate a spell to let prayers through. The incantation was complicated but appeared more like a scientific formula than anything and this was Ella’s area of expertise. 

Translating the symbols into English took her a little while, but she soon had the full incantation. Rapidly enunciating it correctly, Ella finished it and almost at once started praying. She prayed first to Azrael as she had such a close bond with her friend; then to Lucifer, and lastly to Amenadiel.

Ella kept her prayer going in a loop to make sure all three heard her. “This is a trap by an angel called Michael. They are going to kill us all.”

Flying fast and almost at the gates of the Fae Realm, Azrael heard her friend’s prayer. She halted mid-air, wings hovering like a large butterfly. Amenadiel nearly flew into her when he heard the prayer.

“Why have we stopped?” Mariel enquired, Maze cursed in Lilim as she nearly fell out of Amenadiel’s arms. “We have a problem. Let’s wait for Lu,” Azrael voiced and Amenadiel agreed.

Lucifer was shocked when he heard Miss Lopez’s voice loud and clear as a prayer. What caused more consternation was the message she was relaying over and over.

 _‘Michael; I should have known. It somehow makes more sense now’,_ Lucifer thought as he slowed his flight when he saw the others ahead of him had stopped their flight. This had all felt contrived from the beginning. He quickly relayed the message to Chloe through their usual method.

Meeting up with the others, Azrael was the first to speak, “How are we going to get through without being detected, Mariel? Will Amenadiel be able to slow time in the Fae Realm?”

“Yes, but it will affect Chloe too,” Mariel replied as a note of caution filled her voice. Lucifer thought for a moment, “If she’s in my arms, can I carry her through without issue?”

“Yes, that should be possible,” his sister concurred.

“If I pinpoint the exact location of Ella, we can go through the gateway nearest to her location,” Azrael suggested to the others and they all agreed that it was a good starting point. As soon as they were through the gate, Amenadiel would stop time and they would all fly to Ella’s place of confinement.

“Ella,” Rae-Rae prayed to her friend, “Keep talking to me so I can locate you. Help is on its way.”

Ella was laying on her bed, continuing to read her book to see if she could find anything else helpful, when she heard her friends voice. Jumping to her feet, she replied immediately, and kept repeating, “I’m here; I’m here, but please be careful. Guards have orders to kill on sight.”

“Okay, once we fly through, I will stop time while you all go straight to Miss Lopez,” Amenadiel said as he took the lead behind Mariel. As Lucifer took Chloe in his arms, he felt his heart beat faster. It felt right her being there. She curled into his chest, tucking her head into his neck. He smelt divine, he smelt of …Lucifer. Chloe felt she was, at long last, home.

The group landed in the small dark room; Miss Lopez was stood looking frozen to the human eye but there were small movements that the celestials could make out. “Rae-Rae, get Miss Lopez,” Lucifer commanded. “Let’s go.”

They flew out only to come face-to-face with Michael, who sneered, “Well, well. What is this, a family reunion?” He flew at Lucifer, crashing into him, dislodging Chloe from his arms. As she fell; Michael swooped down and grabbed her.

“No-o-o-o…” Lucifer’s plaintive cry was harrowing as he watched Michael fly away. He felt his wing was dislocated so couldn’t follow. He felt helpless, distraught, “Amenadiel do something,” he pleaded.

Taking his brother’s wing he quickly jerked it and put it back in joint. The yell that escaped Lucifer’s lips made his brother and sisters cringe, whereas Maze smirked, “just like home.”

“Follow my twin, he’s got my love.” They all flew after Michael, except Lucifer. He was slightly hindered by his injury, but his celestial healing quickly kicked in and with each beat of his wing, he felt stronger and stronger. He soon caught up to Amenadiel and shouted, “Unstop time so Chloe can fight!”

As soon as time started, Chloe spread her wings, twisted her body surprising the archangel, and shot in the direction she could hear Lucifer telling her to go. She had the advantage of being fast and able to change direction quickly, Michael, got his fingertips to her feathers, but she put a spurt on and zigzagged away. She felt some pain as he managed to pull some feathers out.

After a few harrowing moments, she was surrounded by her friends. Lucifer quickly checked her over; then went straight for his evil twin. His wings were primed and Lucifer was spurred on by his knowledge of Michael’s injured back and wing from when he was caught up by Lucifer after he pushed him into hell and Lucifer tried to hang onto him.

Lucifer could never forgive him for that and now he was putting Chloe in danger. This gave Lucifer hidden strength and brought his Lightbringer qualities to the forefront. His wings glowed and his eyes glowed white, not red; but he was unaware of this.

The aerial fight was spectacular, Michael was trying to use his ‘fear mojo’ for the spectators. The angels were able to block it mostly, but Chloe and Ella suddenly felt fearful; Chloe for Lucifer, fearing she’d never have her happy ending.

Mariel had to pull her back from trying to go after Lucifer and Michael, fearing Chloe’s being gravely injured. Ella tucked herself into Azrael, fearing for all her friends ahead of her own safety. Wrapping her feathers around her friend, Rae-Rae let some of her divinity seep into her friend’s body, immediately easing her anxiety.

Maze gave a sudden shout, “Behind!” They turned to see Fae flying towards them, making a beeline towards Chloe. Maze held her blades being careful not to swipe Amenadiel’s wings. They were soon outnumbered, and the angels surrounded Chloe, to stop the Fae getting near her. They fought hard and quite dirty, especially Maze and Amenadiel.

Ella saw the necklace Chloe was wearing, and realized she’d read about it in the book. As she clung to Rae-Rae, she was trying desperately hard to remember what it said. When it hit her; she called out loudly so she could be heard above the din.

Feeling less anxious now, Ella looked around to see if there were Fae near Rae-Rae. Seeing none, she asked Azrael to quickly take her back to her cell so she could retrieve the book she’d found. She knew it would prove useful in the future. Rae-Rae hesitated only slightly, then made a frenzied flight back so Ella could save the book she’d found. They were gone and back in mere seconds.

“Chloe, the necklace. It makes your wings impenetrable and can tear through their wings.” Ella cried triumphantly. With this information Chloe flitted through the circle of angels, as she made repeated dives at the Fae.

“Mariel, take Maze and protect Chloe. I’m going to help Lucifer.” Amenadiel hovered just long enough for Maze to jump from his embrace to Mariel’s, leaving the angel free to go and help his Lightbringer brother. 

The separate fights were spectacular. Anyone seeing them would think it was a fireworks display. Lucifer’s light spread out from his wings, focusing on sending bolts towards Michael; and Chloe’s impenetrable wings shearing through her attacker’s gossamer light wings causing rainbow sparks to fly around as the attackers fell to ground.

How long this would last was anyone’s guess.


	9. The Search For Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in trouble, Lucifer takes a trip to Hell.  
> Finally Lucifer goes in search of a great wizard.  
> Mariel tries to deal with Michael  
> Chloe's imprisoned but Merlin finds a way to help her.  
> Michael is becoming a dick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I promised my lovely friend SK2103 a bonus chapter to celebrate the birth of my lovely grandson on Wednesday, its a little late as most of my friends know I also had a bereavement on Wednesday too, so haven't been able to post.  
> So this is for my little Harry.  
> Again my dear friend Tori helped with this. I researched about Merlin and this is an amalgamation of the legends I read about, I really enjoyed reading about this.

The fairy kingdom had always been made up of fae of the four elements, Earth, Water, Air and Fire. The Garnies were fire fairies, always angry; vying for domination, decimating all that stood in their path.

Chloe’s family was special; they could manipulate all the elements, but had evolved into a peaceful race. They tried to negotiate with the Garnie, but were all but wiped out for their trouble.

Underground pockets of resistance remained within the kingdom from some of the Earth, Water and Air groups. 

These underground factions realized something momentous was happening. The skies were lit with rainbows of fire and water, refracted through air, an Avery was fighting, but who was this mystery fairy. Whoever it was they were fighting hard and winning.

Sounds, like thunder, rang through the kingdom separate from the fairy clashes. Angels and the Devil were trapped in a fierce battle, good versus evil. However, the Devil was not the evil one, despite what humanity classified him as; the evil masqueraded as the Archangel Michael.

Whispers rang through the Fae, was this their Avery princess fighting, she was slicing fast and furious through the enemy. However, the leader was about to join the fray.

She never saw it coming, her focus was diverted by a pitiful roar and words in her head, “Chloe,” Lucifer was in pain, advantage passed to the Garnie leader. A spell circled around Chloe’s wrists, ensnaring them in a snakelike lightning rope, causing her wings to stutter and be dragged to Earth. She tried to call Lucifer, but something blocked her powers.

The Skies of the Fairy Kingdom

Lucifer had cried for Chloe when Michael had slashed his chest with a fierce swipe of his primary feathers. Managing to evade a deep gash by swift change of direction almost stopping mid-air the diving almost vertical, but Michael knew he’d hit his mark and went after his twin.

Pointing his primary feathers at Lucifer’s back, Michael’s face darkened with glee, he was evil to the core and was willing to break his father’s rules not to kill an angel, his jealousy against his twin had been festering since before Lucifer’s fall.

The spaces between Lucifer and Michael’s wings were within a hair’s breadth, when Mariel threw rope of fire around her evil brother. Screams left Michael’s mouth as the rope left seared flesh beneath its flames, trying to throw his mojo around Mariel, but as a changeling she was using her fairy mind magic, blocking the fear that tried to poke its way into her mind.

Fear, amplified by his brother’s ability, snaked through Lucifer’s body. Where was Chloe? He couldn’t see her in the skies, but he saw Azrael frantically signaling him.

“I’ve got this,” Mariel affirmed, “you and Meni go help Chloe.”

Chloe’s capture

The thing that terrified Chloe the most was her inability to talk to her love, her Devil, her Lucifer, not the fact she’d lost her power of flight. Azrael had watched as Chloe had been dragged down, shackled, wings useless, thrown into a cage and surrounded by Garnie.

Ella, who was being carried by Rae-Rae, screamed out, “Help her,” to Maze. Mariel had placed Maze on the ground just before she had shot off at break-neck speed to help Lucifer.

“Get me to the ground. I need to read more of the book,” Ella frantically begged her angel friend. Finding a safe place to place Ella, some water fairies raised a wall of water around her, hiding her in plain sight. More Fae followed Maze as she tracked Chloe, turning, and growling at them showing her demon face, she watched as they shied back, one particularly brave Fae, edged forward. “We can help; we have many different types of magic. We want our Queen.”

“Rae-Rae, where’s Chloe? I can’t hear her!” Lucifer’s frantic question was barked at his sister; sweat beading his forehead from the terror he felt.

“The Garnie have taken her. I’ve spoken to some of the Fae resistance, they need something from Chloe to be able to take over; so they’re keeping her prisoner for now.”

Raking his hands through his now messy hair, his face distraught, he was falling to pieces and didn’t know what to do.

Mariel’s voice came through as a whispered prayer, “You need to find Merlin to help Chloe. He is the key. I’ve rendered Michael mortal for the time being, I’m not sure how long the spell will hold. He’s been kept underground by my friends the earth fae. Go quickly, Brother.” 

“Rae-Rae, I have to go to seek Merlin the old wizard. Mariel thinks he can help,” Lucifer rushed his words as he was still in an agitated state. “Amenadiel and Maze can stay to help you.”

Lucifer was just about to say, “Miss Lopez too,” when Ella piped up, “No. I need to go with you. The book mentions Merlin and some spell I don’t understand,” with a determination that brooked no challenge.

Lucifer stared at the resolute young woman, opened his arms to accept his passenger, unfurled his wings and took flight to Earth.

The Penthouse

Landing swiftly and steadily, he placed Ella on the floor of the balcony; then marched to the bar first for a whiskey. Not bothering with a glass, he drank straight from the bottle, downing it in one go.

Ella gawked at the spectacle in front of her. She’d never seen the Devil this agitated before; not in all the time she’d known him. She asked quietly, “Lucifer, you okay?”

Red eyes focused on the petite scientist and opened his mouth to try and verbalize what he was feeling when Linda stepped out of the bathroom. “You’re back. Where’s Chloe? Where’s Amenadiel?” She blushed slightly as she spoke the last part.

Seeing Lucifer struggling to explain the situation, Ella brought Linda up to speed on the situation in the fairy realm, placing her hand on Lucifer’s forearm as a gesture of support. Linda watched him tense when Ella mentioned Chloe’s capture. “Lucifer you have, three angels, a demon, and a slew of resistance fighters all helping Chloe; while you’re here doing…what?”

“We’re looking for an ancient wizard.” Linda whipped her head around to look at Ella with surprise, as she exclaimed, “What!?” Her blue eyes were large behind her glasses. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. 

Lucifer finally found his voice and suddenly spoke, “Merlin…I’ve got to find Merlin.”

“Merlin… of the Arthurian legends… Merlin?” Linda wanted to know. She furrowed her brow as she asked, “Is he even still alive?”

“Apparently so,” Lucifer started pacing and muttering, “Hell, I need to go to Hell.”

“You can’t go back to Hell,” Linda almost shouted at him.

Lucifer turned his still red eyes on Linda as he spoke, “Not to hide, my good Doctor. I need to see a demon about a book; a reference book from there,” Lucifer countered.

“Miss Lopez, you stay here with Dr. Martin and continue to investigate your magical book for anything relevant.” With that he stomped to the balcony unfurled his wings and left for Hell, the one place he hated but would go to for the sake of Chloe. He needed his love. He now realized that he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, live without her.

Hell... Lucifer’s Personal Library

“Belios!” The walls of Hell shook as the King of Hell bellowed loudly. Almost at once, the demon answered his King, as he shuffled around from behind a huge pile of books.

“You summoned me, my Lord?” Belios bowed low. The demon thought his King looked disheveled, with an almost manic air surrounding him. He must tread carefully, he thought, as he’d seen too many demons lose their heads for trivial acts when the Devil was in such a state. 

“I need information on Merlin, Arthur’s wizard.” Simply stated, but infused with urgency, Belios thought carefully. He turned slightly; then headed for a pile of books to the left of the library. Pulling out books seemingly at random, he brought them to the table near Lucifer.

“I’ve read all these and there is a lot of misconception as far as I can tell, Sire,” the key-keeper told him.

“I need to find Merlin immediately,” Lucifer said. He was anxious to find the information he needed and to get back to LUX and the fae realm.

“Here is a potted history, my Lord.” Belios spoke quickly but eloquently. “There is controversy surrounding his life. His parents were, allegedly, you my Lord.”

Lucifer scoffed at that, “Merlin most certainly _isn’t_ mine.” These few words were enunciated succinctly and quickly, putting a definite end to that bit of speculation.

Belios continued speaking, “The other option is an incubus; who ravaged a mortal nun while she slept. He therefore, has both good and evil in him. God gave him the power to see the future. Due to this, he was like the devil lusting after beautiful women.”

Lucifer thought about his father. It appeared that, once again, Father was mixed up in his life. Belios continued to explain about Merlin being an advisor for the legendary King Arthur. In his capacity as trusted advisor, he had foretold Arthur of many occurrences, even his own death by Mordred, and how the Lady of the Lake kept watch over Arthur’s remains.

“As to where he is now, my Lord; I found the incubus father here in Hell. His son did not die; he only faked his death. He’s living in the Welsh Black Mountains, near where he was born.” 

Back at the Penthouse

Scouring the pages of the book for any small fact that might help Chloe, Ella yawned and tried to stifle it. She had hardly slept in what felt like _days_. Linda made food for them; then sent Ella to lie down on Lucifer’s bed. Within seconds, she was asleep wrapped under the beautiful, but soft, blanket throw. 

Welsh Mountains

The forest was thick and protecting. The wizened old man stumbled around foraging for fruits and mushrooms, as he talked to the animals. He slowly made his way back to his humble cavern home. Settling down on the mossy rock he used as a chair, his heart skipped more than a few beats when a deep, dark, menacing voice spoke from the blackness of the cave, “Hello Merlin. Glad you’re not dead.”

Shaking, the old man tried to feign innocence as he spoke, “Who’s Merlin?”

Lucifer moved into the light, his eyes flaming Hellfire, not in the mood for this man’s aversion to the truth. “Tell me, what is it you truly desire?” Staring into Merlin’s eyes, Lucifer waited for the answer.

“To be able to eat a feast and ravish a beautiful woman.” Merlin shook his head as he wondered why, by Heaven, he’d just divulged this information.

“Right. Well, I can arrange that when we’re done. But first, you’re coming with me… Now.”

Not giving him any time to disagree, Lucifer scooped him up and flew him back to L.A., thinking he’d make him shower before anything. He could wait five minutes before questioning him.

Back at the Penthouse above LUX

Landing on the balcony, Lucifer disengaged himself from Merlin as he saw a body sprawled out on his bed, “Chloe!”

He threw himself down on the person as he snuggled in. “You’re back.” Tears fell from Lucifer’s eyes, while the lump in his throat caused his voice to wobble. He slowly became aware that the body beneath him was fighting him.

“Get off me, Lucifer.” Eventually, the words penetrated his consciousness, and his whole body sagged as he pushed himself off Ella.

“Forgive me, Miss Lopez, my sincerest apologies.” Lucifer sounded choked as he spoke.

Linda quickly guided Lucifer to the couch. Sitting him down, she pressed a large glass of whiskey into his hand, knowing how devastated he was. Ella jumped out of bed to head into the living room. As she stepped off the last step, she was startled by the ‘hobo’ standing near the glass doors to the balcony, looking totally bewildered by his surroundings.

“Um, excuse me, but who are you? Why are you here in Lucifer’s home?” Ella tried to keep her voice level as she spoke to the thin man with the long white beard.

The man wore a long-sleeved, faded blue robe-like covering; which, at one time, had been a rich Sapphire blue. The rheumy eyes studied the woman speaking; all the while looking like a scared animal. The man stumbled forward towards Lucifer.

Dragging himself out of his pity party, even though his heart was breaking, Lucifer introduced their visitor. Ella was really excited to meet Merlin, she’d watched the series on Netflix so was questioning him about it, but he just looked blank.

“Miss Lopez, let the man have a shower and some food first; then we can talk.” Ever the host, Lucifer rose from his seat and herded the man towards his spacious bathroom.

After showing Merlin the modern shower and the numerous toiletries, Lucifer made him a delicious homemade meal, which he wolfed down. Now refreshed, it was his turn to help. Ella gave him the book and they explained Chloe’s predicament, captured by the Garnies.

Concentrating on the complicated words in the book, he waved his hands over the book and the words started to move around the pages, the order changing making more sense, but still confusing.

Merlin started to smile, “This is a recipe for a potion that will protect the Queen.” Lucifer’s face lit up; this was the first good news he’d had since Chloe’s capture.

“What do we need?” Eagerness filled Lucifer’s voice as his eyes came alive. He was desperate to set off to help Chloe.

Merlin perused the list of ingredients, “Some of these are not of this world. They may be found in the fairy realm,” he hypothesized, but remained unsure; having never been there before.

Linda and Ella were sent to find the ingredients that could be acquired here on Earth, and it was arranged to meet back at LUX in one hour’s time.

Merlin continued to read the book, getting himself immersed in the magic which was new to him.

Meanwhile… in the Fairy Kingdom

Maze was living up to her title of _the best bounty hunter for the LAPD_. She’d managed to track Chloe’s captors to a dark dell, carved into the cliff. At the edge was a cavern with bars. Curled in a ball on the dirt floor, lay Chloe.

Stealthily surveying the area, perceiving the number of enemies, Maze studied the layout of the jail and its warders. Listening to their idle chatter, Maze couldn’t believe that this race was as stupid as some mortals shooting their mouths off.

“What does the boss want with the Queen? Why doesn’t he just kill her, like he did her parents?” the dumber-looking one stated.

His fellow warder replied harshly, “She’s not to be touched, not yet at least. The boss needs her broken so she will give up her wings for him willingly, then the spell around her will be broken and he can slay her.”

Quickly doubling back to join the angels and fairies loyal to their Queen, Maze relayed what she’d heard the warders saying. After sharing this information, she demanded to know what spell they were talking about.

Mariel coughed, “I may be able to help with that. I remember Chloe’s grandmother telling Penelope and I about some ancient magic.”

They all turned to listen to the changeling as she began to tell the story. “The rightful Queen is protected by the combination of fire, earth, water and air, setting a balance of nature that, when combined, produces an almost unbreakable protective spell here in this realm.”

Rae-Rae speculated, “Is that why, Chloe’s mother could be slain on Earth? And why they tried so hard to get to Chloe when she lived there?”

The changeling nodded, saying, “That’s why Dad wanted Lucifer to protect Chloe until she was of age and she could return and be protected by the realm.” 

Amenadiel had been paying close attention to all that had been said, “So, how can they break this spell?”

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mariel looked distraught. She’d failed her friend, and God, by not protecting Chloe against the Garnie. Drawing a deep breath, she continued, “The only way to break the spell is to break the spirit of the Queen.”

Seeing the confused looks, she carried on, “The spell they put on Chloe, blocked her wing power and her ability to connect with Lucifer. They’ve taken away her love, her friends, her new-found power. I’m sure they will have cast a dread spell; they’ve been working with Michael who will have passed on his knowledge of fear and its manipulation.”

The cave, Chloe’s Prison

Distress surrounded Chloe. It was as if a dark cloud hovered overhead, her mind imagined Lucifer lying dead; killed by his twin. What was there left to live for? She’d caused the death of her beloved godfather, her best friend, Ella, best demon, Maze and three other angels. What was left to live for, she would be better off dead too. 

Watching their Queen closely, they saw the glowing colour leave her aura, they rejoiced, the environment of fear that the archangel had produced and boosted by their fairy magic was working. Their leader knew it would not be long before the ancient magic would be broken and her wings could be taken, ending her reign. 

The Penthouse

Grunting as he woke from his disturbing nightmare, he felt Chloe was in distress. She was giving up hope. Lucifer whined, “Chloe,” distressingly. Linda and Ella rushed to his side, comforting him, but feeling their own distress.

As the huddle of friends grieved for their lost love/friend, Merlin stalked over, his head still in the book.

“I might have found something!” Merlin called out.

Lucifer shot up, standing nose to nose with the wizard, “Well?” he demanded as the kingly air of the Devil filled the one word.

As he was an ‘ancient’ and had lived through Arthurian times, Merlin was not intimidated by the Devil or his kingly tone. Walking around Lucifer, he started relating what he’d found, mumbling something about the necklace, the one that was around Chloe’s neck.

”Now you’re just spouting nonsense, Merlin. What necklace?” Lucifer was growing tired of the ancient’s mumblings.

Merlin spoke out loud again, “This necklace,” pointing at a picture.

Lucifer suddenly cried out, hope filling his words, “That’s Chloe’s necklace!”

“This is the key,” Merlin stated clearly.

“Key to what?” Lucifer growled slightly as he questioned Merlin.

“If activated correctly, the necklace can repel any spell of any intensity,” Merlin stated emphatically.

Lucifer’s whole demeanor changed at this news. He rushed to his bathroom; then his closet, and within ten minutes, he was his pristine self once again. “Let’s go, Merlin.”

Backing away, his eyes wide, the wizard looked fearful as he spoke, “I hate flying. Do I have to go? Coming here was bad enough.”

Lucifer quickly flashed his red eyes, just once, and the wizard relented and waited to be carried.

“Miss Lopez. can you stay with Linda and get the Penthouse ready for Chloe’s return?” So sure was he that this plan would work.

Fairy Kingdom

Michael was being watched by many Fae, and slowly he was starting to feel their fears. He smirked as he realized that the spell his sister had put on him was beginning to wear off. Pushing out his gift, their fears were intensified, mutterings started, some started to leave the area, wanting to get away from the feelings. 

Rippling of the skin between his shoulder blades announced the return of his angelic status. Black wings unfurled, laughing darkly, he took flight towards the area holding the prisoner. He was going to get revenge on his twin by taking away his love, the Fairy Queen and he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty either. The Garnie thugs would do it for him.


	10. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH dear Michael is on the loose again.  
> Chloe's in danger. Merlin tries to help  
> Lucifer has to fight his twin and a battle commences. Who will be victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter of the fiction, I hope you've enjoyed the tale.  
> I've enjoyed writing something different but still with Deckerstar at the heart.  
> Thanks to my international editor and pal Tori for adding flourishes that always add enjoyment.

Michael took flight, vengeance throbbing through his entire being. How he hated his twin, _‘The Lightbringer’_ ; Father’s favorite. He’d been given a Princess even though he’d rebelled; then caused chaos in the Silver City. Payment was due, and he was going to collect.

Chloe’s prison

Despair surrounded Chloe and the warder watched as the last colors of her aura flickered to almost nothing. In her mind she saw her mother, “I’m coming to join you, mom.” Penelope smiled as she whispered, “Not yet my sweet. Lucifer is coming.” Chloe’s aura reacted and brightened faintly.

Lucifer landed near his siblings and Maze, and placed the wizard down. Merlin had used his magic to get them through the Fae Realm gates, something Lucifer hadn’t thought of when he’d left the realm behind.

Mariel felt the effect of her spell on Michael release and knew the archangel would be here imminently and knew time was of the essence. To save time, she prayed her concerns to her siblings. Lucifer ushered Merlin forward, “Merlin, time is precious. We need the spell now. What else do you need for the potion?”

The Fae that were helping the celestials and demon, pressed forward to listen to the ingredients needed.

Merlin turned his rheumy eyes to the gathered Fae as he spoke, “I need the flower of the _Hibcacious_ plant specific to the northern realm, which lives by the water’s edge of the Lake Oberon.”

The water fae used their powers to call the waters to flow upwards to produce a lasso type form, wrapping itself around the plant.

He turned slightly and spoke next to the Earth Fae, “Will you use your powers and cause the soil to release the roots? I will need some of the root as well as its surrounding soil.” 

He turned to the left of Lucifer and spoke next to the Wind Fae, “Will you use your powers and cause the wind to buffet the plant; then catch it in its thermal and bring it back to me? Speed is vital now. Go quickly, all of you; please.” Merlin took a moment, Lucifer catching the elder wizard as his body sagged at the amount of energy he had just spent.

Merlin cast a glance of thanks at the Devil as he steadied him and urged him to sit down upon the stump of a nearby tree. Merlin and the Devil knew the resulting potion would be worth all the wizard’s efforts.

The Fire Fae came forward to the wise old wizard and asked what else was needed. Merlin smiled and told the Fae gathering that the rest of the ingredients were at hand in the homes of the helping hordes. The Fire Fae took off, leaving little trails of flames behind them… so fast did they fly. 

Merlin made a large circle formed by pebbles located in the nearby vicinity, conjuring a caldron from beneath his ragged, worn sleeve. The Fae were returning from their quests. Handing Merlin all the ingredients they had gathered, he placed them in the cauldron.

Lucifer used his Lightbringer powers to light a bundle of twigs under the pot and the potion brewed while Merlin chanted. The Fae and humans alike gathered around the cauldron. Most thought the old elder was spouting mumbo jumbo; but soon the liquid was spitting a rainbow of colors and a smile tugged at the lips of the wizened old man.

“It’s ready,” he announced proudly.

Lucifer stopped his frantic pacing at the smugly spoken declaration, his heart cheering at the thought of helping Chloe. Merlin produced vials, seemingly out of mid-air and began filling them with the still-spitting liquid.

The gathered Fae from each element; Air, Earth, Fire, and Water, took the vials Merlin gave them. Lucifer once again carried Merlin. Now, they just needed to get near her confinement, which was guarded by some mean looking Garnie Fae.

At Chloe’s Cell within the Prison

The Earth started to move under the jailors. Large fissures began to appear and run across the ground sending ray-like spikes and sparks into the air. It looked as if the sun was exploding from inside the ground.

Then water began flowing within the fissures, cutting off each warder. Next the wind began to act as a reverse tornado. Instead of sucking objects/fae up into it, it pushed the warders down; rendering them unable to fly.

As Lucifer watched the Element Fae at work, he couldn’t help but be impressed at the coordinated attack by the gathered resistance fighters. They truly were giving it the best of their concentrated efforts.

Even though the wind was causing the Angels difficulty with flying; the reverse tornado effect accidently hampered that ability, their celestial strength allowed them to take each warder in turn, soon rendering them unconscious and their wings hung limp and useless.

Maze was in her element as she looked around at the carnage that surrounded her. _’These Element Fae are wonderful fighters’_ , she thought, smiling.

Mariel continued to send her messages to the group by silent prayer. _’Be forewarned. The evil one is nearly here and he’s brought the leader with him. Act quickly!’_

Lucifer heard his sister’s prayer and knew they’d have to get Chloe released before Michael arrived.

Chloe was able to lift her head a little after her mother’s message and her eyes alighted on her Devil and her aura pulsed with joy. It brightened enough to release her wings from the spell. Azrael protected Merlin and he managed to flash a few spells at the weakened warders, just for the hell of it, as a nod to his father.

At last, he stood in front of Chloe, spiriting the potion up into what looked like an earthly straw. Merlin spoke in a hushed tone as he said, “Drink this while I chant, my dear.”

Chloe slowly sucked up the potion while Merlin chanted, _“Cum haec potestas non erit potio quia dimisit te videre, et adorent ante omnia reginae.”_ (With this potion the power will be released for all to see and bow down to the Queen). 

Chloe felt the tingling travel from her toes to her head; then from her fingertips to wingtips. She felt authority, like never before, flow through her, giving her renewed strength.

As this feeling of extraordinary authority coursed through her, Chloe rose and understood her calling, knew her powers. Fire flickered over her entire body and “yes” she could control it. Small smoldering flames began to ignite into larger, more focused flames.

She could hear the waters nearby and knew instinctively, they would answer to her will. She felt the air surrounding her begin to flow on her command; just as the Earth beneath her feet began to ripple and move. Chloe then let her gaze lock on the bars of the jail. Extending her arm, she raised her hand, palm upward. As she continued to raise her hand, she forced the earth up so as to allow her to fly out safely.

Wings that had once been small and delicate now expanded to almost the span of Lucifer’s. They were still the color of shaded amethyst, but now held a golden, crown-like image in the center of each wing. She truly felt like a Queen. 

Flying at Lucifer, she hit him causing a “oomph” to be released as he nearly fell over at her newfound strength. Wrapping her arms and wings around him, their lips met, and a searing kiss caused the Devil to groan deep in his throat.

“Um, sex later. Your brother’s coming,” Maze reminded the pair of lovers. 

The Penthouse

Linda was pacing the marble floor. Her small heels beating a tattoo that Ella was trying to ignore while concentrating on a new chapter in the book from her jail cell.

“Linda, why don’t you make us a sandwich? Lucifer’s fridge is full of delicious cold meats and salad,” Ella thoughtfully suggested with an ulterior motive of having some peace and quiet.

Making her way to the kitchen, Linda was wondering how the rescue was going. She hoped Chloe was unharmed having heard about her capture from Ella. A small thought wormed its way into her pondering. Was Amenadiel also safe?

She rather liked the tall black muscular angel. Imagining his arms around her, with her hands delving deep into his divine grey wings, heat ran through her veins, causing a blush to blossom over her sweet face.

Much to her embarrassment her pants felt wet with desire. How could she be thinking of this when they were all in danger in a fantasy realm she never imagined existed? Shaking her head and chastising herself, she went back to her task of making lunch.

Ella started to get giddy with what she was reading; the table started moving as the nervous tic of her leg hit the underside. Trying to halt her leg with a strategically placed hand, she was soon pushing off the chair to excitedly tell Linda, her discovery.

“Linda! Linda! I’ve found something significant!” Hearing her name and the excited tone of Ella’s words, Linda turned, not realizing Ella was so close, and got a face full of book, thrust there by the diminutive scientist.

Pushing the book back so she didn’t have to squint, the words came into focus. However, they still didn’t make sense.

“OK, Ella, translate please.” Linda cast her eyes on her friend, who looked as though she might explode with joy, and waited as Ella took the book and laid it on the countertop next to them.

“Roughly translated, it states if the Fairy Queen channels her powers through the Devil – Lucifer – she’ll bring out the Lightbringer in him and all evil will be banished.”

Jumping up and down with unbridled energy, Ella couldn’t believe her luck. Unfortunately, Linda saw a snag with this announcement.

“How are you going to tell them this?” The therapist asked gently, not wanting to burst her friends bubble. Seeing the other woman’s shoulders sag, she felt a killjoy, until Ella, shouted, “The other book, from Mariel’s shoppe.”

Scooting off quickly to the library section of the penthouse, Ella soon found the book she needed, “I can pray to Rae-Rae and give her the information,” she was soon chanting the incantation needed to breach the gates of the Realm of Fairies, then praying the information through hoping that firstly it made it to its intended target and secondly, she was in time to help.

Back in The Fairy Kingdom

The air was filled with the sound of beating wings, gruff orders, and Michael’s maniacal laugh. Chloe and Lucifer kicked off from the ground, their pinkie fingers wrapped around each other’s, giving one last kiss and an “I love you,” they separated.

Chloe flew straight toward the Garnie leader and Lucifer and his siblings in the direction of Michael, who had some vicious looking Fae surrounding him.

“Prepare to die, Samael,” Michael snarled as the cutting words pierced Lucifer’s senses.

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME!” Lucifer bellowed. This amused his twin; knowing he’d touched a nerve. Flying directly at Lucifer, he slashed his face, causing blood to ooze from a deep cut under his chin. Roaring, not so much with pain but anger, he zipped to his right, almost doing a loop-the-loop.

He was now directly behind Michael, flying straight for him. Feet first, Lucifer kicked him between his injured shoulder blades. The snarl that erupted from the archangel sent shivers through all but the angels.

Chloe stretched her wings as wide as they would go, wondering how she would be able to change direction as quickly as she did with her original delicate smaller ones. 

With one downward thrust of her wings, she realized she had risen several feet off the ground. Laughing delightedly, Chloe found these new appendages to be very proficient. Having felt the soft touch of her loves fingers, she turned her head and kissed Lucifer. Then she watched as he aimed himself at Michael.

The Garnie leader was surrounded by other Fire Fae. Ropes of fire could be seen swirling from their cupped palms which they then launched at the Fae loyal to their Queen. Water Fae were managing to counteract the snake-like ropes as they doused them before they could find their mark. Mariel and Azrael flew between the two fights providing help where needed. 

Winds were eddying around producing a vortex with the effect of pulling the Fire fairies towards the earth, where the Earth fairies had fashioned holes in the ground surrounded by walls of water, making escape almost impossible.

Focusing his extreme powers and hatred for and of the Queen, the Garnie leader wanted the power. She was all that stood between him and the ultimate control of the kingdom and extreme dominance.

He was still infuriated that his plans to kill her in the Earthly Realm, hadn’t come to fruition. The kill would have been easy, but here in the Fae Realm her powers, made this a difficult task.

The Archangel had told him how to lure the Devil and the Queen, by the snatching of some insignificant human, then the angel would take care of the Devil and causing fear in the Queen, allowing the capture and her ultimate demise.

His powers were legendary, but he was no match for the Queen. He tried to outwit her strategically, but it was to his detriment. She was a wily one, having been an avid reader of adventure stories as a child and watcher of sports that needed tactics.

Within no time at all Chloe had out maneuvered the leader, ensnaring him in her wings. She began blending all four of the powers of the realm. Rocks rose from the ground, buffeted by winds and fountains of water, superheated by fire to scalding steam. Soon the Garnie leader was burnt, beaten and unable to fly. 

Leaving the faithful Fae to bury the dead and oversee the incarceration of the enemy to the Queen, Chloe rounded up Lucifer’s sisters and sped off towards the vicious fight occurring in the skies overhead. 

The Fight Intensifies… Who Will Be the Victors?

Lucifer’s feathers were badly ruffled and quivering as he regrouped to continue the fight. Amenadiel had a broken wing that was hanging limply at his side; he’d had to drop to the ground to await celestial healing. Mariel flew to her injured brother. Manipulating his wing joint, he grimaced at the sudden pain; then relief flooded his face as his wing flexed and stretched to its full length.

A sweep of his black wing, knocked Azrael out. Grinning with glee, Michael puffed his chest out as he watched Lucifer dive after his sister. What he didn’t see was Chloe arriving from the rear.

Calling on her Fire powers, she flung her fire ropes out. Managing to catch his disfigured wing, the ropes soon set fire to some of Michael’s feathers. The roar of agony rang through the air as his progress toward the Devil faltered. This allowed Lucifer time to scoop Rae-Rae up in his arms and pass her to Mariel, for care.

The renewed speed with which Lucifer returned to Chloe’s side, gave Michael little time to regroup. But he did manage to send his mojo out as his way to intensify the fears of his opponents.

Chloe could see Lucifer dying before her eyes and Lucifer feared losing Chloe before they had time to live. “Close your mind to him,” Lucifer cried out, trying to follow his own advice.

Michael was getting nearer to Chloe, when Lucifer pushed her out of the line of fire. The impact of the collision with Michael felt as if Lucifer had been hit by a ton of bricks, taking his breath away. 

As Azrael came round, having been severely winded by Michael’s wing and unconscious for a few minutes, she heard Ella praying to her. Sitting up, she struggled to make sense of the prayer.

It was coming through, but it was garbled. Ella was saying something about Chloe joining with Lucifer and light being released. Was she talking about sex? This was neither the time nor the place. Then it became clearer and Azrael shot off to tell Chloe.

Michael had Lucifer by his wings, his feet pushing against his lower back. Chloe could see Lucifer’s skin undulating, the Devil’s burnt, rutted skin made its presence known, the soft feathers in Michael’s grip turned leathery, and claws pierced his palms, causing the evil twin to yelp and lose his hold.

Michael’s fury knew no bounds; Linda would assess him as criminally insane, if she’d been able to analyze him. Lucifer hated showing his fallen angel, Devil side and some of the Fae around drew back at the sight. Chloe knew how much he hated this side of himself believing he was a monster, when it was his twin who was the monster.

Michael could feel his brothers fear of rejection. Hatred tinged his barbed words as he snarled, “How can she love a monster like you?” he spat out, as his maniacal laughter was tinged with lunacy.

Lucifer tried to push these thoughts away, remembering all the times she’d seen him like this and had not run; she’d stayed. As he was dealing with these thoughts, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Michael; he was on a course to connect with his love. He must bring himself out of the stupor fast.

He tried to warn Chloe via their unique link, only to find himself shut out in this form. He was suddenly but pleasantly surprised as he heard a prayer come through from his baby sister, Rae-Rae.

“Lucifer, you must join with Chloe.” Not understanding her instructions but speeding towards Chloe at a rate of knots, praying he was going to try and understand what was needed of him.

“Just touch Chloe anywhere and join your powers,” the prayer continued. Now this he understood. Stretching out his long arm, he managed to touch Chloe’s feet and released his Devilish controls to the fairy Queen.

Michael had his hands around Chloe’s delicate throat as he tried his hardest to squeeze the life out of the detestable being who ruled the Fae and held his brother’s heart.

He was winning. He was going to be powerful and back in his Father’s good graces, ridding the Heavens and Earth of the King of Hell, once and for all. Michael had never understood that God had engineered Chloe’s birth. When Michael had tricked Mariel to returning to the Silver City, causing Chloe’s parents to die, Father had made sure Lucifer would be there to protect and love Chloe.

The Upper Hand… and All Becomes Clear

God had not realized the darkness that bloomed and lived inside his ‘sword of God’ until it was too late to control him. So, he engineered help through Lucifer’s siblings and friends.

The book Mariel made in her shop; Amenadiel’s being able to translate the parchment with ease; the necklace in the Realm of Mysteries; hiding the spell book in Ella’s cell; persuading Merlin to go with Lucifer and planting a tiny seed in Ella’s brain that there must be more in the book about the necklace.

God knew all these would help to facilitate the downfall of Michael as well as the redemption of Lucifer.

Chloe could feel the life beginning to drain out of her body as she lamented the fact she’d never see Lucifer again, never kiss his sweet lips, never take pleasure in his body, like she had dreamt about many times.

She felt Lucifer’s touch on her toes. The heat from his warmth crawled up her legs, surrounded her waist and rose through her chest. She felt it pumping her wings full of power, then when it reached her brain, she knew what to do.

Fueling all her powers, she focused them into a single beam. The beam struck Lucifer in the center of his chest. His glamour returned; immediately changing him into his angelic form and he started to glow. His wings emitted a bright white light, causing Michael to release Chloe’s throat and shield his eyes.

Unlike his normal red eyes, Lucifer’s eyes now glowed gold, their light seemed to be having an effect on Michael’s wings. They seemed to be withering and as he started to fall to earth, he was losing feathers as he went.

Chloe watched as Michael hit the ground featherless. Lucifer had stopped glowing and was his normal angelic self. Lucifer flew down to his twin who seemed unconscious. All the siblings gathered to congratulate Lucifer and Chloe, when a rather strange-looking man arrived near to them.

Chloe felt Lucifer stiffen under her touch, “Dad,” he bit out.

Chloe’s eyes snapped open. _‘This is his father!’_ she thought.

“God,” she whispered.

Lucifer pulled Chloe tightly into his side as he mumbled, “Yes. My Father.”

God took a few steps toward Lucifer, then stopped when he saw him draw back away from him.

“Son, I’m so pleased to see you alive with your miracle. Hello, Chloe. You’ve fulfilled your miracle status, enabling Lucifer’s Lightbringer status to return.” 

Lucifer’s wings stiffened as they drew on the fact that his emotional status had changed.

“You meddling bastard. You made her for this, against her free will?” Lucifer eyes were still gold in color but Chloe could see the gold-orange of the flames in his eyes as he railed at his father.

God looked sadly at his favorite son as he spoke softly, “You both had free will, always. I just gave her the ability to have her mother’s DNA and the ability to bring out your Lightbringer powers.”

Chloe stroked Lucifer’s arm as she spoke to him in her special way, “I love you; I’ve always loved you since we met.”

“But what if it’s just because he…he made it so?” His voice trembled as he spoke to her. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes, causing Lucifer to wipe the tears away, gently, with the pads of his thumbs. Chloe looked into his deep brown eyes trying to pass on the love she felt.

Coughing to interrupt their quiet conversation, “I didn’t meddle, Son. I hoped Chloe would find you; but unfortunately Michael brought the meeting about in an abrupt manner when he called his sister back to home, allowing the Fae to murder her parents.

”So, I had Azrael bring you to the scene. I never expected you to offer to bring her up.”

The prostrate body on the ground groaned, causing the three to look down as Michael began to come round. God shook his head as he spoke, “I am so disappointed with you, Michael. Your punishment will be the permanent loss of your angelic powers. Now, you will wait for my return in a cell in heaven.”

Michael vanished from sight with a flick of God’s wrist.


	11. The Queen Takes Her Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle Chloe takes her throne and God talks to Lucifer.  
> Mariel and Merlin watch as Chloe is crowned and awakens the fairy realm. A spark maybe starting for Lucifer's baby sister.  
> God gives Chloe and Lucifer some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to an end and I hope you've enjoyed this AU.  
> Thanks Tori for all your help.  
> Please, please read the notes at the end.

God continued talking but Lucifer had zoned him out and was drinking in the sight of his Queen. She was so striking, her wings extended glowing with, _‘wait, what’?_ They were glowing like his wings, only they were a delicate shade of amethyst and scattered with speckles like stars.

Noticing his son staring at Chloe’s wings, “My Son, when Chloe gave you her powers, you reciprocated, and she now has some of your _‘Lightbringer’_ qualities and you did make the stars.”

Gaping at his father’s words, he felt numb as he asked, “What does this mean?” These words caused God to think for a moment before answering. He wanted to ensure he did not enrage his son when he did speak.

“You have been tethered since you met. I know you felt the ‘pull’ when you met her and you’ve always been able to hear her in your head. Well, the tether is now complete. You belong to each other.”

As Chloe was listening to this conversation between Father and Son, she could feel Lucifer’s emotions and they were a jumbled mess. He was angry, worried, elated, concerned, and loving. At the moment however, it was loving that was slightly ahead in the stakes. Cupping Lucifer’s face in her hands, she turned it so she could look deeply into his confused pools of deep brown as she spoke softly.

“You have always been, and always will be, the love of my life. When you took me in, you willingly gave up your playboy life for a ten-year-old sticky-fingered urchin. I knew then I loved you; you just took a long time to persuade yourself you were allowed to love me. I don’t care how we got here, I’m only glad we did.”

Chloe then pulled his face down to hers as she crushed her lips against his. Stuttering for a moment before he responded, Lucifer clung to her like a life-line, deepening the kiss as both forgot they had an audience. God coughed slightly and cleared his throat; then spoke, “You two may want to get a room.”

Barking a deep laugh, Lucifer raised his head and winked at his Father; forgiving him for his interference and ended with, “We might just do that.” A sudden slap on his chest brought his attention back to Chloe.

Pink suffused her cheeks, “That’s God you’re telling that to.” Her Devil had the audacity to suddenly pinch her behind as he chuckled, “Not to worry, Darling. Anything ‘R’-rated and beyond, ‘Dad’ blocks out.” This statement managed to turn her cheeks from pink, to a deep red.

“Anyway, enough chat for now. Chloe needs to take up her post as rightful Queen of the Fae.” Lucifer and Chloe both looked at God and realized, if she was Queen of this Realm and he was King of Hell; how on earth were they going to manage a relationship? 

Amenadiel and Azrael were no longer needed and as the Angel of Death, Azrael was desperately needed back at her job, but she wanted a quick trip to Earth to see her good friend Ella.

“I’ll fly back with you,” Amenadiel piped up. “I want to catch up with the therapist. After all this fighting, I need some straight talk.” Chuckles and muffled laughs and giggles filled the air as they sounded from all around. Luckily for Amenadiel, no one could tell he was blushing.

“Oh, you want something, Brother. I’m just not so sure her mouth will be talking as it will be ‘busy’ performing other activities,” Lucifer quipped as he chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“Lucifer!” a chorus of voices chastised the Devil, but all secretly agreed with him. 

Mariel looked at her Father, “May I stay and help Chloe acclimate to her situation?” Her eyes eagerly watched her Father’s face as she waited for his reply.

Father looked at youngest daughter and smiled softly as he spoke, “Yes, you may, seeing as you know about her past and lineage.” God watched his baby change into her fairy persona.

“Mari? Take the Wizard with you,” Mariel smiled at her Father and he winked at her, as they both understood each other. 

“Take Chloe to her throne; Lucifer and I will follow shortly.” Lucifer looked as if he was going to disagree; but one look from his father, stopped him in his tracks. Mariel took the wizard in her arm and took Chloe’s hand with the other, as she said, “Fly with me, Your Highness. Let me show you your Kingdom.”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder looking longingly at Lucifer. She wanted to be alone with him after all they’d been through. Feeling the slight tug of Mariel’s hand, Chloe turned her face back forward and reluctantly followed the changeling.

“My son,” his father spoke tentatively. He wanted this conversation to mend bridges, but this was the Devil he was talking to, the son he’d punished harshly; the son who’d spent an eternity in Hell while he, the supreme being, thought of ways to reconcile with his son.

Lucifer watched his father’s face and saw, perhaps for the very first time, the emotions crossing his face were complicated. Normally, he could tell what people were thinking but such was not the case with his father.

“I…I don’t know where to start,” Lucifer’s father’s words faltered, allowing him the opportunity to place a barb.

“Well that’s a first, Father. Normally you know everything,” Lucifer chided. He’d been trying to poke fun at ‘dad’, but all he ended up doing was beginning to make himself feel uncomfortable. 

The Fairy Queen’s Throne 

The new friends landed in a beautiful grassy dell. In the center of the dell, atop four stone steps, stood a moss-covered throne. Wildflowers climbed around the base then wound their way skywards as though they were worshiping the skies above. As Chloe walked into the center of the dell trumpets sounded, fairies emerged from all directions, curious to see their new Queen.

Carefully positioning herself on the throne, Chloe surveyed the dell. Fairies were tentatively flittering forward. Some carried gifts of delicate wildflower crowns; others carried beautiful tiny fountains of water in intricate garden features, a blending of Earth and Water Fae talents. They all waited in anticipation of a speech from Chloe, who was feeling anxious looked at Mariel for support. 

Chloe felt calm flow over her as she heard Mariel’s words in her head, “You have the knowledge inside; it’s written into your genes. Let your fairy side emerge,”

Chloe listened to her friend, it was like a lock had been opened and understanding flooded through her entire being. The golden crown-like pattern on the Queen’s wing now shone bright as light beams radiated in all directions. They made Chloe look like a star shining, causing Mariel to think she was perfect for Lucifer the Lightbringer; maker of the stars. 

The light had a shimmering rainbow effect as it found the stones aligning the four points of the compass. The ground trembled as the stones rose from the ground to stand tall. Symbols adorned the columns and atop each column was an elemental Fire, Air, Water and Earth hologram.

The throng was awed at the spectacle, whispering amongst themselves, as Chloe’s face questioned Mariel, who responded by saying, “Your powers as Queen are the mix of the four elements and has activated the ancient magic.”

God and Lucifer Talk

Lucifer and God watched Chloe and Mariel fly away. Turning to his son, God intoned, “You’ve done a fine job raising Chloe.” Lucifer felt a sense of peace at his father’s words. He’d always wondered if he’d been the right person to nurture a small child to adulthood, especially when his feelings came alive and had caused him many moments of anxiety. He knew his father had been watching and would have intervened if he thought his son’s actions were inappropriate or would cause harm. 

”Now, moving forward to your relationship with Chloe. At the moment, Mariel is helping Chloe fulfil her destiny as Queen. Once the ceremony is complete and the Four Pillars of the Realm are in place, the Realm will once again be stable.”

Lucifer’s heart felt heavy. He knew her destiny was to be Queen and his was to rule Hell. A sheen of tears covered his eyes, as he felt the physical pain again to be so near to his love and yet so far. He was unsure how he would survive this new pain.

He’d suffered physical pain in Hell, but that was no comparison to the agony he felt at the thought of losing Chloe now. How he wished he’d declared his love to her on her eighteenth birthday. 

Putting his hand on his son’s shoulder, God felt the depth of his despair. The _Supreme Being_ knew all that Lucifer contemplated and felt the need to compensate his son for the punishment he had suffered after being thrown into Hell because his Father had been having a ‘bad’ day and sought to make an example of him.

What God hadn’t realized when he had asked Michael to carry out that specific duty, was the extent of the jealousy he felt toward his twin. He hadn’t been aware of the hatred Michael held in his heart. 

Finding out much later, as he could not stomach watching the punishment being executed, that Michael had broken Samael’s, no Lucifer’s, wings, so Lucifer had careered to Hell, unable to stop the fast entry into the atmosphere burning up like the spaceships the humans used to fly.

By the time God had seen Michael’s injuries and interrogated other siblings, Lucifer had been damned and vilified; his anger at his father went way beyond a normal apology. This had been years after Lucifer had fallen, as Michael hid his injuries and his hurt pride away, letting it fester and feed his anger at both his father and brother. 

Mariel had told her Father about her Fairy Princess friend and family and she was the one that begged him to bless the couple’s child to carry the fairy genes. As a changeling, Mariel had a natural ability to see some future, similar to Uriel’s patterns. She had foreseen the child’s ability to aid Lucifer’s redemption, although not quite how. Wanting this outcome more than anything, God had agreed and made Chloe his ‘miracle’.

“I have blessed Mariel with the ability to lead the Fae when Chloe is absent. All that was needed was for Chloe to obtain her full powers, activate the Four Pillars of the Realm and the magic would be initiated.”

Lucifer furrowed his brow, not quite understanding the full meaning of his father’s words, so he asked, “What does this mean?”

“Follow me. We will fly to the ceremony and I will deliver my speech to the masses.” Beckoning Lucifer to join him, God floated as if on thermals in the direction Chloe and Mariel had previously taken. Excited with the knowledge he would see Chloe again, if only for a short time, Lucifer beat his magnificent white wings in pursuit of his Father.

Fairy Throne 

Amazed at what her powers had brought about, Chloe watched her subjects bow to her, smiling, and feeling their joy, she wondered what she would have to do next.

The tether pulled as Chloe felt Lucifer’s arrival. Warmth spread throughout her body and especially her core. It was so intense, she could think of nothing else. Her feelings were transferred to Lucifer and in an instant he was hard, making flying extremely uncomfortable.

“Chloe, try to curb your thoughts. I can’t concentrate on flying.” Lucifer’s words brought rouged cheeks to her face and she tried to calm her erotic thoughts. God smirked at his son which made Lucifer’s arousal immediately lose its intensity. 

Landing in front of the throne, they both bowed to the Queen. This made Chloe chuckle more out of embarrassment than anything. All Lucifer wanted to do was take her in his arms, but he steadied himself before the throne.

God spoke to his youngest daughter through their link, “Now is the time to initiate the plan we discussed.” Mariel looked at Chloe, touching her arm lightly as she said, “I’m going to help you rule so you can live part of the time on Earth. It is my Father’s wish.”

Chloe’s eyes looked from Mariel’s, to God’s, and finally to Lucifer’s. Mariel’s were excited, in anticipation of the job ahead; God’s were sparkling with hidden mischief; but Lucifer’s eyes? Lucifer’s deep brown were so full of love that Chloe almost fell into them.

Merlin came up to the group and addressing the celestials, queried, “Can I help? My magic can enhance Mariel’s powers here in this Realm and she is the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in a long time,” a loud guffaw escaped Lucifer’s lips and Chloe gave an expressive eye-roll.

Mariel smiled at the Wizard and gave him a wink, her Father shook his head as he admitted, “I didn’t see that one coming; but yes, the magic together will protect this world as long as Mariel is in agreement.” So it was settled… Chloe would only need to make token visits to the Realm.

“As for you my son, you only need to visit Hell for one day per Earth year and you both can visit the Silver City whenever you want.” Chloe’s eyes shone bright with tears of joy as she walked slowly to the omniscient being.

She stood on tiptoes, her wings fluttering as she kissed his cheek, again surprising him.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly.

“You’re welcome,” came God’s reply. The shit eating grin he gave Chloe was just so like his son’s, Chloe couldn’t help but laugh.

Announcing her intentions to the crowd, Chloe thanked them for their help defeating the Garnies and the Archangel Michael. The remaining Fire Fairies who were not in allegiance with the Garnie clan, cheered the loudest.

“I leave you in the capable hands of my dear friend Mariel and the ancient Wizard Merlin. I will visit you all and when any problems arise, Mariel can contact me, and I will fly like the wind to get here.” This was greeted with cheers and well-wishes.

Stepping down from her throne, she flew to Lucifer’s arms almost knocking him over. Her arms wrapped round his neck, her lips covered his face with kisses. He heard her voice in his head saying tenderly, “I love you so much, can we go home?”

Looking at his Father to confirm, he saw a slight nod of ascension and he waved goodbye to everyone as they called out, “See you later!”

Unfurling his wings, Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s hand and they took flight. Mariel laughed at her brother and her friend as she watched them disappear into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be the final chapter but I realized I've lost a chapter, so look out next week to see if I've found it.  
> Take care everyone.


End file.
